


Wild Hopes

by HonBuns



Category: Zootopia (2016)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-31
Packaged: 2019-10-09 21:42:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 32
Words: 25,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17413250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HonBuns/pseuds/HonBuns
Summary: Placed just after the arrest of Bellwether. This story shows how Judy and Nick develop a strong friendship that can turn into something more. This is a fluffy story, just for the sake of fluffiness do not expect major drama or mystery. Rated M for later chapters, nothing explicit.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone. I am working on this new story. The second one I have ever wrote. I hope you like it and if you do please feel free to drop a comment, kudos or review. Enjoy!

**Prologue**

 

Judy

 

“It’s called a hustle, Sweetheart!” I said to the sheep with the smuggest face I could manage to do. My leg still hurt like hell but I didn’t want to give her the satisfaction of seeing me in pain.

 

Dawn Bellwether’s face passed from confusion to fear in just a second. She stepped back from the edge of the exhibition, along with her ‘minions’ in an attempt to escape. I felt Nick’s body stiff but I wasn’t worried. My high sense of hearing detected the police sirens outside the museum and familiar steps approaching so I knew that even if the ovines made a run for it they would be caught.

 

“It’s OK,” I whispered to Nick. “Bogo is here.” He gave me me a kind smile and tighten his grip on my waist.

 

We heard how Bogo made the arrest and called an ambulance. It was thanks to Nick’s quick thinking that things turned out fine at the end. If it weren’t for his idea of switching the serum for blueberries… well I don’t want to think what would have happened. Luckily, I also thought of calling the ZPD before we tried to escape.

 

“Are you alright?” Nick asked me.

 

“I’m still bleeding. The fall didn’t help.” I said letting him go and trying to keep my balance on one leg but failing miserably.

 

Nick quickly put his arm around me again, holding me a little stronger than before. I was a little embarrassed feeling like a damsel in distress. I was being silly but I had to admit it felt comforting. I looked up at him and offered him a warm smile.

 

“Thank you.” I wanted to say more but Chief Bogo interrupted us at that moment.

 

“Well done, Hopps.” His voice as strong as usual, not giving away any emotions. “Paramedics will arrive shortly. Can you get out of there by yourself?” He was looking at the handkerchief around my leg.

 

I looked at my surroundings and spotted a metal ladder attached to the wall. Nick offered to help me up but apparently it was easier said than done. I tried hopping with my good leg but the pain kept me from going up more than one step.

 

“This is not going to work, Carrots.” Nick said behind me. “I don’t wanna stay here all day.”

 

I almost died of embarrassment when he had to carry me on his back and all of my coworkers (well, ex-coworkers) saw us. At least he didn’t make fun of me. I was expecting a remark on my size or weight, however, he was just worried about my condition. I had to reassure him a couple of times that I was fine. It felt kind of nice having someone worrying about me beside my parents.

 

_Is this what is like to have a friend?_

 

It’s not that I didn’t have any friends. I just hadn’t made new friends since I was in elementary school. After high school I just focused on my studies. When I went off to college I sure met a lot of mammals and made some acquaintances but none of them were real friends who would be concerned about me or help me out like Nick had.

 

That’s when it hit me. Sure Nick had forgiven me and accepted to help me but, did he consider me a friend? We really didn’t know each other that well. Still, I couldn’t deny there was some chemistry between us. I trusted him and I was most certain that he trusted me as well.

 

If he didn’t consider me a friend, I hoped soon he would.

 

Nick was the kind of mammal I wanted to have around me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

 

Nick

 

I handed Bogo the Night Howler sample that was in my shirt pocket. He put it in a plastic bag and ordered someone to send it to the lab. Just at that moment an ambulance arrived and he asked me and Judy to follow him outside.

 

I was still holding Judy. My paw was on her tiny waist and hers was on my shoulder. Patiently, I helped her to get to the ambulance so they could take a look at her wound. I wanted to stay with her but I was asked by another paramedic to follow him to another unit so they could check my vitals even when I was feeling fine.

 

While the EMT was checking my blood pressure, I turned my head to see how Judy was doing. She was talking to Bogo. It looked like he was distracting her so she couldn’t feel the stitches she was getting. I had to give credit to Chief Buffalo-Butt: he seemed genuinely concerned about her. 

 

Maybe he had learned his lesson. 

 

I had too.

 

I would never underestimate that bunny again.

 

My mind went back to the last weeks and how much I had regretted not giving her a chance to explain why she had acted they way she had after the press conference. I sure was angry at the time but after a few days, when things cooled off, I was sorry for scaring her they way I did. If I had had her phone number, I would’ve sure called her.

 

If it wasn’t for my fear of getting hurt maybe by now our friendship would be… more.

 

_ Yeah, right. _

 

_ Dream on, Wilde. _

 

_ Why not?  _

 

She had explained everything. She wasn’t really afraid of me. That brave bunny went back to apologize to me and she trusted me enough to ask for my help on a very important case and, if that wasn’t enough proof, she had let me get close to her while I was acting like a total cuckoo.

 

If she were afraid of me surely I would have noticed it when I ‘went savage’ and ‘bit her’ but her nose hadn’t even been twitching and she smelled just as nice as ever, not a hint of fear at all.

 

The EMT gave me the green light to go and the first thing I do is go to her. Bogo was not there anymore but she was still getting stitches. When she saw me she tried to hide a wince but I saw right through her and offered her my paw. 

 

“So, what did Chief Buffalo-Butt say?” I asked to keep her distracted. “Did you get your job back?”

 

She smiled the widest smile. “Actually, he told me he never took my resignation. He had a feeling that I just needed some time off and put me on an unpaid leave and starting today, I will be officially on paid medical leave until I get better.”

 

She was clutching her badge to her chest like it was something precious. 

 

She told me that she had already given her statement to her boss but most likely he would be asking me as well.

 

After a few minutes, the EMT started giving her some instructions on how to treat her wound.

 

I found myself wondering what to do. The case was cracked, she was basically going to be on a vacation, she didn’t need my help anymore. 

 

_ Will I see her again? _

 

I couldn’t help but feel sad.

 

Just at that moment Bogo came and asked to speak with me. We walked a few steps away from the ambulance. I told him everything that had happened. I had a dejavu. Not so long ago I was giving my statement to him outside the old hospital, after the arrest of Lionheart. After he wrote down my statement, he moved on to a different topic. 

 

“Hopps talked to me weeks ago about you possibly joining the force.” I was taken aback by that. “But I didn’t receive your application and she never mentioned it again.”

 

I didn’t know what to say or where he was going with that. He continued before I could put two words together.

 

“If you are still up for it. I’ll be happy to give you a place at precinct one. Hopps needs a partner.”

 

My eyes went to Judy who was still listening to the paramedic unaware of our conversation. I grinned.

 

_ Of course I will see her again. _


	3. Chapter 3

Judy 

Finally the paramedic let me go and I saw Bogo and Nick approaching me. Nick was smiling at me and I couldn’t help but blush a little. I liked his smug face. I remembered how much I missed it when I was back home.

Bogo explained to both of us how we would be getting full credit for the arrest and, despite me trying to talk him out of it, we would be getting medals of honor (me as a police officer and Nick as civilian). He also warned us not to give any interviews in the meantime, which I gladly accepted.

“Hopps, take two weeks to get better.” Before I could say anything, he continued. “I know you only need one, but I want you fully recovered and ready for work.”

“Yes, sir.”

He then turned to Nick. “Wilde, your training starts in two weeks, I will send a recommendation letter so your place is guaranteed.”

“Thank you, Chief.”

I raised my ears not believing what I had just heard. I waited until Bogo left.

“Training?” I couldn’t hide my excitement.

“Do you still want a partner?”

“Oh, Nick!” My body, as if my brain had no control over it, went for a hug. “Of course I still want you as my partner.”

Get a grip, Judy.

I quickly let him go, hiding my blushing ears behind my head. When I tried to put some distance I felt a sharp pain. I almost forgot my wound was still fresh.

Nick offers to help me and we both sit at a bench outside the museum.

My mind started working again.

“What are you thinking, Carrots?” Nick asked me curiously.

“Well, I’m not sure if I should call my parents so they can come to pick up the truck or if I should drive back to BunnyBurrow.”

“Can you drive?”

No, I couldn’t. As I started thinking of other options he then started rubbing the back of his head with one paw. He looked a bit nervous.

“I could help you, if you want.” He said sheepishly. “Although, I don’t know if it would be a good idea for me to go to BunnyBurrow.”

He was right. I couldn’t make him go through all that trouble. I decided to call my parents at that moment, asking them to come pick up the truck. I also told them how Nick and I were friends again and if it weren’t for him I couldn’t have been able to solve the case.

To my surprise, both of my parents were looking forward to meet him but that was going to have to wait until the next day.

Nick insisted to take a cab and I couldn’t blame him. Carrying me around must have been hard for him and it was getting late. 

When we arrived at the street where I had parked the truck earlier, Nick told me he could drive it to my place. Fortunately, I hadn’t given it up yet. I had to still pay rent even if I was back at home. I had kept it because I had to (due to the nature of the contract) but also because a part of me wanted to come back here. 

Nick started driving after helping me to the passenger’s seat. He asked me if he could take some blueberries. He really was a fan of them. I made a note in my head thinking maybe I could give him one of Gideon’s pies. He was going to the ZPA and that seemed like a good reason to give him one, but I wasn’t sure if I would be seeing him before his training started.

“Oh, no.” I remembered I didn’t have my keys with me. I told him so.

“So, what do we do now?” He asked, not sounding mad. I was angry at myself but inwardly it felt good that he referred to us as a ‘we’. “Do one of your neighbors have a spare key?”

“No. I will have to ask my landlady.” I didn’t want to, especially since she specifically told me not to lose my key, but it seemed like I had no other choice.

However, when we arrived at my apartment building after one of my neighbors from a floor below mine let us in, we found out the armadillo was out of town for the weekend.

I took my phone to look for tickets to go to BunnyBurrow. Meanwhile, Nick was inspecting the door of my apartment. I guessed I had to go back home and then return to Zootopia with my parents in the morning but apparently it was not my day. The last train to BunnyBurrow had left a few minutes ago. 

I grunted in desperation. I was starting to panic and did everything in my willpower to not smash my phone against a wall.

“Hey, Carrots,” Nick went to my side. “What’s wrong?” His voice was a combination of confusion and amusement.

“What’s wrong is that I left home in a hurry, just as soon as I found out what Nighthowlers were. And now I have no keys to enter my apartment, I have no money, there are no trains to go back home and my leg it’s killing me.” 

Nick was looking at me, but he didn’t say anything.

I sighed and lean on the wall with my head down in shame. “I’m sorry, Nick. It has been a long day for me but also for you. Sorry that I vented like that. You must be tired too.” 

He got closer and put a paw on top of my head. I looked up at him and saw he was smiling. 

“You know you can stay at my place, right?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

 

Nick

 

“I wouldn’t want to intrude like that.” Judy’s ears were flat against her back. I could see her nose going two shades redder. “You’ve already done a lot for me. I can sleep in my truck and wait for my parents to arrive in the morning.”

 

“Nonsense,” I said right away. “Do you seriously think I’m gonna let that happen?”

 

She was looking at the floor and rubbing her paws nervously. Before she could answer I continued.

 

“Even if we could open the door to your apartment, I wouldn’t leave you here knowing you have no money and are in pain. What if you needed something? What kind of friend would that make me if I left you here and something happened to you? I have to insist on this.”

 

I could see she was not used to mammals treating her good. She had told me before how people laugh at her and underestimated her for being a bunny with big dreams. She did everything by herself without any help. I respected that. In a way, she and I were not that different.

 

I wanted her to feel safe with me. I wanted her to be able to rely on me. I wanted to protect her. 

 

_ What was _ that  _ about? _

 

She didn’t need protection. I knew that. In fact, I had never met anyone tougher than her and yet she needed me now. I knew she saw it as a weakness but in my mind Judy Hopps was everything but weak.

 

We arrived at my place. We had spent most of the way in silence. I could see her fidgeting with her ears and glancing at me from time to time, offering me a shy smile. I was helping her with my left paw while also carrying her vegetables with my other one.

 

“You have a very nice place, here.”

 

My apartment is one of the few things I’m proud of. The neighborhood is only OK but I can’t complain. The space is more than what I need. Also, I have always been very careful with my furniture. It is basically all I spend my money on. After ‘working’ getting to a nice, cozy and clean place was one of my favorite things to do.

 

I helped her sit on the couch and gave her some water and painkillers after putting the veggies in my kitchen. She drank all the water but kept the cup between her hands.

 

Why was she still so nervous?

 

As if reading my thoughts, she asked: “Wouldn’t your girlfriend be jealous if she found me here?”

 

Although she made it sound like she was joking, I could see she was really concerned. She really didn’t want to cause me any trouble. She probably assumed I was in a relationship since my place looked like someone had given it a ‘feminine touch’. 

 

She couldn’t be more wrong though. I hadn’t had a relationship for years and never even brought a female in here. Of course, I wasn’t about to tell her that. The least I needed was to look like a complete loser. 

 

“Pff. I’ve been single for ages.”

 

_ Way to go, Wilde.  _

 

Judy just chuckled and instantly relaxed.

 

“I find that very had to believe.”

 

_ What does she mean by that? _

 

I wanted to ask when I heard her stomach rumble. She put a paw on her tummy and looked apologetically at me.

 

I admitted I was also very hungry and I ordered us some pizza. After we finished, it was still early to go to bed so we just kept on talking like old pals.

 

It was amazing how at ease I felt around her. Apparently we had even similar tastes in many things. She was being more easygoing, carefree and relaxed than when I first met her. Probably because she was not on ‘cop mode’. I really felt like I could say anything to her and she wouldn’t judge me. In returned she was also open and honest with me or I least that how I sensed her.

 

Nevertheless, there was something bugging my mind. I knew she couldn’t stay here forever, as appealing as that sounded in my mind. She had a home and a job to return to. She said she didn’t have any friends in the city. Was she going to spend two weeks by herself?

 

“So what is your plan for your ‘paid vacations’?” I asked as nonchalantly as I could, air quoting with my fingers.

 

“I don’t know. I think I will stay here. I had too much BunnyBurrow in the past weeks.”

 

I couldn’t help but smile.

 

“I wanted to ask you about the ZPA.” I said. “I am kind of nervous to be honest. I hadn’t been in school since forever. How was it for you?”

 

She looked away for a moment before answering. “Well, it was really difficult at first.” She started rubbing the back of her neck. “First, I had to work very hard to get in, then I even harder just to get by. I’m not gonna lie, being small did make things even more difficult for me. Especially the physical training. Everything was meant to be for larger mammals which meant I had to double my efforts.” She looked at me and she must have seen my worried look because then she added quickly. “But it got easier and you don’t have to worry, you are bigger than me which means you’ll be fine and if you want I can help you.”

 

My tail perked up when I heard that. 

 

“I mean if you want,” she repeated. “I can help you study and train so you won’t be as lost as I was on my first day. We have two weeks before you have to go.”

 

I gladly agreed and she seemed pleased.

 

After a few more hours, I told her she could sleep in my bedroom but she insisted on taking the couch. I gave her some clean blankets and two pillows: one for her head and the other one for her injured leg. Also I gave her the smallest t-shirt I could find. She changed in the bathroom and when she came out I had to consciously made myself stop staring. My t-shirt looked like a dress on her. It reached her knees. I don’t know why but she looked… hot.

 

I checked on her one more time before I went to bed. The first thirty minutes I couldn’t stop thinking about the fact that she was outside my room wearing nothing but a t-shirt. My t-shirt. 

 

_ Judy and I are in the exhibition back at the museum. She is trying to get away from me. She is dragging her body backwards until she reaches the wall behind her.  _

 

_ I approach her slowly. _

 

_ ‘Oh, Nick’. Her voice is like sweet honey. _

 

_ Then my teeth are around her neck but I don’t bite her, I breathe in her scent and nibble her collarbone. She doesn’t scream but instead moans my name. I notice then that she is wearing my t-shirt. I can see her beautiful legs. I pressed my body against hers… _

 

I woke up angry that my dream was interrupted. I thought I was enjoying it whatever it was.

 

The sun was shining too bright so I got up to close the curtain. I suddenly remembered that Judy was staying with me so I went to check on her.

 

I found her still asleep on my couch, breathing slowly. She looked so peaceful. My sight went down to realize the tee she was wearing was rolled up to her waist and I saw her naked legs. 

 

Just then I remembered my dream.

 

_ Oh, no.  _

 

I remembered Judy with her head thrown back, giving me access to her neck and chest and our bodies melting together. 

 

Just when I wanted to leave, she opened her eyes. 

 

_ Oh, no.  _


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4**

 

Judy 

 

“I’m so sorry, Judy!” Nick turned around but he was still covering his eyes with both paws. “I didn’t see… I mean, I didn’t mean to… I just wanted to check if you were awake.”

 

I quickly covered myself. 

 

“It’s OK, Nick.” I tried to shrug it off but I knew my red ears and nose would give me away. “You can turn now.”

 

He was wearing a white t-shirt and blue shorts. Even with his red fur I was able to see some blush on his face.

 

After the formalities of asking if I had sleep well he seemed to calm down.

 

“So, what time will your parents arrive?”

 

I checked my phone and saw I had a message from them telling me the time they got on the train.

 

“I still have a couple of hours. If you have things to do, please don’t mind me.” I remembered it was pretty early when I found him pushing his friend around in a stroller. 

 

“Well, actually I don’t have anything to do. I haven’t really done anything, uhm, shady, these days.” He confessed sheepishly. “You kind of rub off on me and hustling didn’t feel right anymore.”

 

Wow, I did not see that one coming. I suddenly felt really warm. I was flattered I had made such a big impression on him. He had been hustling all his life after all.

 

“How can you afford to live here if you’re not working?” I regretted asking immediately. It was really not of my business. However, he answered right away. Like he had nothing to hide.

 

“I have a lot of savings,” he shrugged. “This place isn’t really that expensive. I got a good deal.”

 

I felt bad for all he had done for me. Paying for a cab, ordering pizza, letting me stay… I wanted to show him I really appreciated everything.

 

“How about I fix you some breakfast?” I suggested going into his kitchen, hopping on one leg.

 

“I can go out and get something. You don’t have to cook.” He offered. 

 

I was already taking some things out of his pantry. There weren’t many options but I found everything I needed to make some oatmeal.

 

“Please, let me do something for you,” I insisted. “Please, you have done so much for me in just one day.”

 

He just smiled and started folding the blankets I had left on the couch. 

 

When I was done cooking the oatmeal I poured it into two bowls and put some blueberries on top. Extra for Nick.

 

We sat at his table and ate in silence, except for Nick who was humming happily.

 

“How can you make simple oatmeal taste this delicious, Carrots?” he asked. “This would have been excellent even if it didn’t have any blueberries.”

 

“When you grow up in a big family, with very busy parents, you have to learn how to do everything by yourself.” I explained. “I guess I learned that after several awful meals.”

 

He just smiled at me and I couldn’t stop my blood from going up my ears anymore.

 

_ That smile! Does he know the effect it has on me? _

 

“Do you have any relatives?” I tried to steer the conversation to him. 

 

Before he could answer there was a loud knock at the door.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

 

Nick 

 

The door swung open after a few knocks. I knew there was only one mammal beside me that had a key to my apartment. 

 

Finnick always knocked before getting in as if to announce himself.

 

“So, did the hot bunny fuzz find ya, Nick?” He said not realizing I was at the table with company.

 

He then saw us. I knew instantly what he would think. Judy was only wearing one piece of clothing and it was clear that she had spend the night and not on the couch since I had taken the blankets. 

 

“Ohhh, I see things went well.” Somehow his voice was even lower. He had a smirk on his face and was wiggling his eyebrows. “I leave you alone.”

 

Before either me or Judy could explain anything, he was out the door leaving us both in awkwardness. 

 

Later, we got to the train station. I expressed my doubts about being there but Judy said their parents wanted to meet me. That didn’t make me feel less nervous.

 

When they arrived they hurried to hug their daughter and bombarded her with questions about her leg and overall health. After Judy reassured them several times that she was fine, she beckoned to me and I walked towards them.

 

“I want you to meet my friend Nick.” They all looked at me. “Nick, these are my mom and dad. Bonnie and Stu Hopps.”

 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you, Nick.” Stu said smiling and offering me his paw, I shook it.

 

“Yes, Judy told us everything about you.” Bonnie said also shaking my hand and smiling at me.

 

“The pleasure is all mine.” I said to both of them and then we headed out.

 

The married couple had brought a lot of things with them. Stu was carrying a suitcase that I assumed was Judy’s, a backpack and a small carton box. Bonnie had another backpack and a briefcase. I quickly offered Bonnie to carry her things for her and she thankfully agreed. She told me everything were things Judy had asked them to bring. 

 

We reached the truck and loaded the things in the trunk.

 

Stu told Judy she was going to need his help to get all of her things to her apartment but then I volunteered to help her with that. Stu really appreciated the gesture and I even heard Bonnie whispered to Judy ‘What a gentlemammal’.

 

We got in the truck. Stu and I insisted that the girls took the front and he and I rode at the back with the luggage. Bonnie drove to Judy’s apartment and on the way I could hear them whispering and giggling a lot. Meanwhile I was able to talk to Stu. He mentioned he had only visited the city on business on a few occasions but had never had the time to take a proper vacation. I told him I had grew up here and that I could show them around anytime he wanted. He smiled at me and at that moment the truck stopped at Judy’s street. 

 

I assured the worried parents that they could go and I was going to take care of putting Judy safe in her place along with her belongings.

 

“Thank you for everything you have done for Judy, Nick.” Bonnie said with what I can only describe a motherly tone. 

 

“You should bring Nick next time you visit, Jude.” Stu said to her daughter.

 

“Of course, you have a home at BunnyBurrow, Nick.” Bonnie added. “Oh, before I forget,” she gave me the small box Stu was carrying earlier. “Judy told us you liked blueberries, so we thought we would bring you this as a thank you.”

 

I opened the box and the smell of blueberry pie filled my nostrils. My mouth was instantly watering. 

 

“Thank you so much, Mr. and Mrs. Hopps.” I really didn’t know what else to say. “You shouldn’t have.”

 

“Please calls us Bonnie and Stu.” 

 

They hugged their daughter and then, to my surprise, they hugged me and left.

  
  


I helped Judy to carry all of her things up to her apartment. All the time we spent it in silence. I couldn’t stop thinking at how well her parents had made me feel. Judy had confessed that they used to be closed minded, so I was expecting them just to be polite enough with me. It was a really pleasant surprise.

 

“Wow, Carrots. Your place is smaller than what I imagined.” I said to her once I stepped inside the tiny room. “Aren’t you gonna give me a tour?”

 

“Har, har.” 

 

She then asked me to sit on her bed and showed me a bunch of books and notebooks. 

 

“These books really helped me to get good grades at the ZPA.” She said. “Don’t worry, you don’t have to read them entirely. I have marked the important chapters on each one and also, these are the notes I took while I was at the academy.” She pointed to three notebooks. 

 

We agreed we would spend the whole week studying during the mornings, that way I would get used to getting up early. 

 

“How much do you know the city, Carrots?” She was a little confused by my question.

 

“Not much, really,” she said. “I don’t have any friends at work and outside work there’s only Fru Fru but you know she is kind of busy with her new husband and baby.”

 

“Well, let me make you a deal.” I said to her hoping she would agree. “What if after we spend the morning studying, I take you out to know the city. I know all the places, even non-touristy ones that I think you would love to see.”

 

“Oh, Nick. That would be great!” She almost squeaked. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

 

Judy

  
  


I could barely contain my excitement. I had wanted to visit several places since I got to Zootopia but between one thing and the other, it became impossible. It really felt like a reward to have a friend like Nick.

 

I could see he was still nervous about what was to come at the ZPA, so to ease his mind I told him I would test his knowledge so I could have an idea on what I was dealing with.

 

“I have to say, Mr. Wilde that I am very, pleasantly surprised.” I stated in my ‘teacher voice’. Then I continued with my ‘regular voice’. “I don’t know what you were worried about. You seem to have a very extensive knowledge on laws.”

 

“Well, I guess I had to know some, so I could bend them a little.” He said sheepishly and I just giggled at how ‘shamed’ he looked.

 

I gave him all my books and notes and he left before dinner. I insisted he took the pie all for himself as he had earned it. I suggested a couple of chapters for him to read and told him not to worry if he had any doubts since we were going to cover those topics the next day. 

 

Once I was alone, I started to plan the whole week and all the topics I wanted to cover by day. He looked like he was taking his role as a student seriously so I wanted to meet his expectations as a teacher. I wanted to see him succeed. 

 

I started to think about what we can possibly do during the afternoons. Maybe he didn’t mean ‘all’ the afternoons of the week. I wondered if he had any friends besides Finnick and Flash or if he frequented them often. I didn’t see any pictures at his apartment. 

 

_ And why is he still single? _

 

I took my phone and started to look for information on foxes behavior. I was surprised to read that, just like rabbits, foxes mate for life and if they lose their mates, they would likely stay alone.

 

_ What if he lost someone already?  _

 

My mind goes to my uncle Phil, who lost his mate when he was only forty years old and he stayed alone until he passed away more than thirty years later.

 

But then I remember Nick told me he hadn’t dated anyone in ages and he didn’t sound broken when he’d said it.

 

_ You should just go to sleep, Judy.  _

 

The next morning, I was walking to the subway station so I could head to Nick’s place like we agreed. I was instructed to walk so my leg would get used to physical activity little by little. 

 

I decided to stop for a smoothie. When I was still working, I always stopped at the same place to get a smoothie before work. 

 

“Hey, Judy!” The young brown buck who owned the place sounded please to see me. “I haven’t seen you since forever.”

 

“Hello, John.” I tried to sound polite. “I took a little vacation.”

 

If it wasn’t for the fact that his business was the only one close to my place or the precinct, I would probably avoid it. The smoothies were great but I had always had to decline his offers of asking me out on dates.

 

I ordered another smoothie for Nick plus some sandwiches that we could eat for lunch later.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

 

Nick

 

I woke up earlier and more excited than usual knowing Judy would arrive soon. I cleaned the place and checked myself on the mirror. I normally wore clothes that yelled ‘single dad’ not only as part of my hustles but because they were comfy. But that day I went for a more relaxed and matching set of clothes.

 

_ Why is this such a big deal? Judy has seen me a thousand times wearing my hustle clothes, she doesn’t seem to mind. _

 

Judy arrived and she gave me a smoothie she got for me. She says it was not blueberry but would totally go well with my pie. 

 

_ Oh, was she right. _

 

We both had blueberry pie and smoothie for breakfast. The pie was not exactly a healthy option but they way I saw it, we were on vacation. 

 

The rest of the morning went by quickly. Judy was a patient teacher and didn’t mind going over some points twice. After a few hours, she said it was time for lunch.

 

“I didn’t know what you like,” she said. “So I bought several sandwiches so you can chose.”

 

I hadn’t known a mammal as considerate as Judy. I really was going to try for her to have a good time.

 

“So, where are we going?” She asked me while we riding the bus.

 

“We are going to a park, Carrots.”

 

“A park.” She repeated.

 

“Oh, is not just any park,” I said to her. “You’ll see.”

 

We arrived at the park and walked a few minutes until we reached the place I was looking for. A watering hole.

 

Judy looked confused. The place didn’t look very impressive. It was just a hole with water in it and a bunch of big rocks placed a few meters from it.

 

“How much do you know about Zootopia, Fluff?”

 

“I guess I know what everybody knows,” she answered. “The city where thousands of years ago mammals came together in peace and agreed to live in harmony.”

 

“Well, this is the  _ exact  _ spot where that event took place.” I walked to the rocks which were way taller than us and had a special plastic film to protect them against erosion and allowed it for people to touch them without any harm. I showed her the symbols carved on the biggest rock.

 

“This is ‘The First Rock’.” Her eyes went wide. “Our ancestors carved the very first peace agreement between predator and pray. Over the time, many tribes joined them and added their signature to the original rock.” I paused a little, unsure on how to move to the next point. “Also, some of them made new additions to the first one, on other rocks. Normally, that was done by natural enemies.”

 

“Natural enemies?” 

 

“Yes. The first tribes to come in peace were zebras and lions. Natural enemies.” I continued. “Then other tribes like cheetahs and gazelles or squirrels and raccoons followed their example and made their own. It reinforced coexistence between mammals.”

 

We walked to some of the rocks reading the translations. Judy seemed very happy to be there learning about the history of the city she lived in.

 

Then I asked Judy to follow me.

 

“This one,” I pointed to a medium-sized rock. “Is now my favorite. Not that I had a favorite one before.”

 

As soon as Judy read the label on that one, she turned to look at me surprised, with a smile. She read the short translation and then touched the old symbols softly as if trying to see the background story through her paws.

 

I could see her eyes watering but she didn’t cry and kept her smile. Seeing her trying to connect with that important piece of history made me want to join her. I too put my paws on the rock and we looked at each other, comprehending how that event that had happened so long ago was the reason she and I were friends now.

 

This was the rock upon where  _ our  _ ancestors,  _ truly our ancestors _ , foxes and rabbits, had come in peace thousands of years ago. Sure, hate and bigotry still existed, but Judy and I were living proof that that didn’t matter before and it didn’t matter now. Not for us anyway.

 

We took a selfie, hugging side by side with the rock behind us.

 

By the end of the day I really felt like we had connected on a whole other level.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

 

Judy

 

_ Time flies when you’re having fun. _

 

Whoever came up with that couldn’t have been more right. Only I hadn’t realized it until recently. The last week had been the most fun I had ever had in my life. Studying and all included. 

 

Nick was a quick learner. Not surprises there. I always knew he was smart and clever. We had covered all of the topics really fast and today was going to be our last lesson. I was still getting everything ready when he arrived to my apartment.

 

I noticed he seemed a little unease when, by the end of the lesson, I told him this would be the last day of studying. 

 

“You’ll be fine, Slick.” I tried to comfort him. “We’ve covered the basics, so  you won’t feel lost. It’ll make classes easier even if there’s much more for you to learn. And you know you can take these books and notes with you.”

 

Even though he smiled, he still looked nervous.

 

“The good news is that, now that my leg is one hundred percent better, we can now focus on the other part of the training.”

 

“The other part?” 

 

“Yes, the physical training.” I said that dreading he would not agree to do it. “You know, getting in shape. We only have a week but is not like you don’t have good physical condition. I mean, I’ve see you run and climb.”

 

_ OK, now is not the time for blushing. _

 

“You can take a break and have this weekend off. We’ll start on Monday.”

 

“Oh, thank gods!” He exclaimed feigning relief. “Too much bunny sweetness will get me a diabetic coma!”

 

I giggled like I always did when he made a joke (whether it was a good one or bad one). Like a high school girl. And I didn’t even remember giggling like that when I was in high school. 

 

“Unless...” I hesitated. “Do you want to come with me to BunnyBurrow?” 

 

“You’re going to BunnyBurrow?” He asked sounding more serious.

 

I told him I wanted to visit my family before going back to work but I didn’t want to visit them the weekend before his training started. 

 

I admitted I wanted to see him before he went away for six months and looked him in the eyes.

 

He just said ‘oh’ and remained quiet for a little bit. He looked away. Every second he didn’t say anything, I regretted sounding so needy.

 

“I think you should go to BunnyBurrow alone and enjoy your family. I promise I’ll go with you next time. I can use this weekend to take care of somethings before I go away.”

 

_ Great.  _

 

I tried to hide my disappointment. Is not that I wanted him to be with me  _ all  _ the time but the idea of not seeing him for a whole weekend, after spending everyday together for a week, seemed weird. 

 

_ Maybe he wants to put some distance because he figured out you might have feeling for him.  _

 

“Do you want to go out with me tonight?”

 

_ Tonight? _

 

We had spent everyday of the week, from morning through evening, together but we always ended early since we had studying to do in the morning. 

 

We never went out at night and he asking me  _ that way _ was new.

 

_ Don’t get your hopes up. _

 

I agreed and we made plans to meet at my apartment later. I didn’t have many clothes for going out at night but also didn’t have time to go shopping to a mall. So I decided to wear my black leggings and the nicest blouse I could find among my clothes. I also ran to the pharmacy and got some hair lacquer.

 

After taking a shower and grooming my hair until I was satisfied with the result, I applied a little bit of perfume. I was happy looking at myself in the mirror.

 

_ Not so bad, Jude.  _

 

Nick arrived at my door and I was pleased to see that he had put a lot of care on his clothes too. Even more so than lately. 

 

It was the first time I had a chance to see the nightlife in Zootopia and I loved it. Sahara Square had a street that was filled with bars, nightclubs and diners that opened till dawn. Mammals of different sizes would leave one place just to cross the street and enter another one. 

 

Along the night we went in and out of several places. We drank, danced, ate and talked until we were too tired to continue. 

 

When we went out of the last bar I was feeling tipsy and so did Nick. We agreed I was going to stay at his place (which was the closest). It seemed like a good idea to stay together considering our condition and it wasn’t the first time I crashed at his place.

 

We entered his apartment. Nick was humming a song we had danced to earlier and I was dancing to it. We laughed and danced in a silly way for what seemed like hours until I plummeted on the couch and Nick on the carpet. We laughed one more time before falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

 

Nick

 

_ Why am I lying on the floor? _

 

The memories from last night came back to me slowly. My head was hurting like hell and I knew if I opened my eyes it would get worse.

 

It did.

 

Judy was still sleeping, face down on the couch. Her paw was hanging above mine.

 

_ Maybe we fell asleep holding hands? _

 

The thought of that made my headache more bearable. I wanted to stay there and watch her sleep but I knew she had a train to catch.

 

I stretched and sat slowly.

 

“Carrots.” I whispered to her but she was still like a rock.

 

“Fluff.” This time I touched her arm and she woke up with a groan.

 

“Nick?” Her voice was raspy. “What are you doing here?”

 

“I live here, Fluff.” I spoke a little louder but not too much. “You’re in my place and you could stay here all day but you have a train to catch in less than two hours.”

 

She then jumped off from the couch with an even louder groan. Her paws went to her head in an instant.

 

I offered her coffee but she said she needed to go. However, she stood there a second looking unsure on what to do.

 

Before I knew it she was in front of me and had wrapped her arms around my frame, her head buried in my chest. I hugged her back and put my muzzle between her ears.

 

“Thank you for last night, Nick. It was the best.” She then took a deep breath, sighed and let me go. “I’ll see you on Monday.”

 

And she left. 

 

Her scent lingered around me.

 

I was still feeling a little tired but didn’t want to go back to sleep. My mind was revolving, thinking about last night and the whole week. 

 

They way she laughed at my jokes; how wide her eyes could open when she was surprised or amazed by something; they way she hid her ears behind her back; they way her hips swayed when she was dancing…

 

My life was now divided in two: before Judy and after Judy.

 

Before Judy I was a nobody. My only goal in life was to make money and I only knew one way to make it, and quick. At the time, it seemed like I had all figure out. I had convinced myself that  _ that  _ was the best I could aspire to and I had to convince myself that I believed that. 

 

When I planned my future, I saw me with enough money so I could ‘retire’ and live alone, probably far away. 

 

But now, after Judy, I saw myself in a very different picture. My childhood dream of being part of a pack was finally coming true. After all these years.

 

All because of Judy.

 

She was exceptional. Like no other bunny.

 

No.

 

Like no other mammal.

 

Her scent vanished and I started to miss her. She had left so quickly.

 

I thought about texting her to wish her a good trip.

 

_ No. _


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

 

Judy

 

I made it to my apartment in record time. Took a shower, drank painkillers and got ready to head out. I was going to pack my suitcase but I decided I really didn’t need to since I had most of my belongings at home anyway, so I just took a small backpack.

 

I was sitting on a bench waiting for my train. I had made it to Central Station with ten minutes to spare. I was looking at mammals greeting friends and family that were arriving to the city. Others were running across the station trying to not miss their train. 

 

After a few moments, my train arrived at the station when the doors opened a robotic voice announced its destination: BunnyBurrow. Just when I was one step inside the train, I heard someone calling my name.

 

_ Nick? _

 

And there he was, just a few steps away from me. It looked like he had been running. I heard the same voice saying the train would leave in two minutes. Nick stood just outside the train.

 

“What are you doing here?” I asked him. My mind playing a romantic movie scene in my head.

 

“I don’t know.”

 

_ Oh. _

 

“I just wanted to see you again before you left.” He said sounding less out of breath. “I’ll miss you.”

 

I just smiled at him. I didn’t know what to make out of the situation. Then I saw him looking ready to close the gap between us. My heart was beating faster. I took a deep, silent breath when he was moving towards me but before he could move more than a few inches, the train doors closed between us.

 

I saw my disappointment reflected on his face. After a few seconds, we just smiled at each other, I could see him chuckle through the glass door. 

 

And my train started moving, getting farther and farther away until Nick disappeared in the distance.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

 

Nick 

 

I took my free weekend as an opportunity to put my thoughts in order and, like I had told Judy, take care of a few things before I went away. 

 

I visited Finnick who I had not seen since the time he found Judy and me at my apartment. He was as grumpy as ever.

 

“So, you’re tellin’ me she has stayed at your apartment a few times, you spend all frickin’ day together, you met her folks but you still haven’t banged’er?!” He sounded incredulous. 

 

“No, Finn,” I said rolling my eyes, regretting coming to him for advice. “I still haven’t banged her. We haven’t even kissed yet.”

 

“Then what are you waitin’ for, dude?” He said sounding desperate. “What other hint do you need?”

 

“Hint? What hints?”

 

The fennec fox sigh deeply.

 

“Who went looking for who ‘having questions about a case’? He asked making air quotes. 

 

“She did.” I answered. “But that was only because she needed to solve th…”

 

“Who asked who to be her partner?”

 

“That doesn’t mean tha…”

 

“Who came back after you had a fight?”

 

“She only…”

 

“Who offered to help you study for a whole week?”

 

“OK, I get…”

 

“Are you an idiot, Nick?”

 

I only grumbled in response.

 

“That was rhetorical. Of course you’re an idiot. It’s clear to me that she likes you and you’re just so stupid that you can’t really see it.” 

 

I had to admit (to myself) that he was kind of right. Not everything he said meant she liked me as more than friends, but some things did and the more I thought about it, the more I saw it. 

 

I was unsure after what had happened before she left on the train. I had leaned towards her hoping to kiss her before she went away but she had just frozen in front of me. I thought maybe I had gone too far but then she looked a little frustrated when the door closed and blocked my advance. 

 

Maybe I was being overly optimistic but I thought I really had a shot with her. 

 

Judy and I really didn’t text that much while she was away. For what I could gather, she was having fun with her siblings and I didn’t want to bother her.

 

On the last text I got from her she told me she would be arriving to Zootopia on Sunday at night.

 

She had said ‘I’ll see you on Monday’ but somehow I felt she was asking me to be there to pick her up. So, I followed my instinct and went to Central Station.

 

When I saw her getting off I was having second thoughts about being there but they quickly went away when she smiled at me.

 

She really looked pleased to see me there. When I went to greet her she stood on her toes and gave me a kiss on the side of my muzzle. 

 

After I remembered how to breathe, we took a train together. She told me all about her short trip to BunnyBurrow, how her siblings wanted to meet me and how her parents sent their love along with some pies.

 

We got to her apartment and she invited me in to drink some tea she had brought from home. After a few slices of pie and more chatter, she got a little serious and started to talk in a more business like way.

 

“Are you ready for tomorrow, Slick?” before I could answer she continued. “We will be starting your training at six am sharp and I have to warn you, you’ll probably hate me after we’re done.”

 

She tried to keep her face serious but I still could see she was trying hard not to smile.

 

“Yes, ma’am!” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 12**

 

Judy

 

I got to Nick’s apartment five minutes before six am and I had to give him credit for being awake. Although, he was still in his boxers, drinking coffee.

 

He got ready as quickly as he could (or so he claimed) and we were out in the park ten minutes later, jogging and breathing the fresh air.

 

Nick’s physical condition was good but not good enough to survive police training. I had learned that the hard way.

 

We ran a few laps around the park and then did some resistance training using only our own body weight. After that, I took him to the playground.

 

“You’ve gotta be kidding me, Fluff!” He said sounding dignified. “I’m not gonna play on the Monkey Bars. No, no. There’s a reason those guys died out thousands of years ago.”

 

“You’re not gonna play, dummy!” I tried to explain between giggles. “It’s part of the training. You have to cross it!”

 

I was trying my best to sound mean to him but it was impossible. I told him to try the one meant for larger mammals.

 

“All right.” He mumbled and headed to the biggest one.

 

“Excuse me, sir!” Said a girl rhino to Nick. She had her arms crossed in front of her chest and she looked very upset. “You have to wait your turn!”

 

That did it for me. I started laughing like there was not tomorrow. Nick was glaring at me, pouting while getting in line behind a couple of kids.

 

Nick’s performance improved during the week, after all, we were training twice a day. I had taken him to different districts to impose bigger and different challenges. By the time Friday arrived he was able to keep up with me the whole time.

 

We were drinking water, sitting on a bench at the park. I was telling him how well he had been but he should expect harder and more challenging training at the ZPA.

 

I told him about Major Friedkin, the drill sergeant, and how she was a very tough and demanding trainer but also fair if she saw you worked hard enough.

 

We were at the foot of the stairs in front of my building ready to say goodbye, or that’s what I thought.

 

“Judy, do you want to have dinner with me tonight?” I looked at him. He was looking at me with a little apprehension.

 

_ Like a…  _ date _? Like an  _ official  _ date? _

 

As if able to read my mind he added more.

 

“You know, like a date.” Now he was looking away and rubbing his arm.

 

“I would love to, Nick.” He instantly relaxed.

 

“Great! Then I’ll come back to pick you up at… eight?”

 

“Eight sounds good.”

 

_ Wow, you managed to keep it together! _

 

Luckily for me, I had brought a few more clothes as well as hair products from home.

 

I was a mess. A combination of nervousness and excitement. I wondered if Nick was going as crazy as me at that moment.

 

_ No, he is very confident. He would laugh at you if he saw you like this. _


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 13**

 

Nick

 

_ She said yes. _

 

I was on my way to her place. I had already gotten ready at my apartment and set up everything for dinner. Lucky for me, I had some contacts and had managed to made a reservation at a very nice place. 

 

I sent her a text message to let her know I was going to be there in a few minutes, just in case she needed more time but her response was just an ‘OK’ and a smiley face.

  
  


While walking, I started thinking about how I haven’t dated anyone in a long time. I was always focused on my ‘businesses’. I guessed I was kind of a workaholic. I always thought I had time for dating later. I wondered if Judy had any experience dating other bucks or even outside her species. 

 

Before I knew it, I was knocking on her door. When she opened it and I saw her, I lost track of time.

 

How can she look even more beautiful?

 

She was wearing a short navy blue dress that hugged her curves in all the right places. I just stared at her like the idiot I am while she was reaching for a beige coat that was on a hanger next to her door. 

 

I saw her lips moving and that brought me back to reality.

 

“Hi,” I managed. “You look beautiful.”

 

She returned the compliment.

 

We decided to walk. The restaurant was not far away and I thought I could use the fresh air to cool off. We were walking by a smoothie establishment when I felt my phone vibrating in my coat and saw that Finnick was calling me. I excused myself and took the call.

 

Finnick just wanted to let me know he was going to be picking up some of his stuff from my place. I didn’t know why he was calling me instead of texting me. I got a little annoyed.

 

While I was on the phone I saw Judy chatting to a hare who looked like had come from inside the smoothie business. Apparently he thought she was alone.

 

The buck was telling Judy how nice she looked and that he hadn’t seen her for a while. Judy just said she had been busy.

 

“So, what happened with your mystery crush?” He asked, though it sounded like he really didn’t care. “Did you finally asked him out?”

 

Before Judy could answer, he got closer to her and continued.

 

“Because, I’m still interested, you know?” I frown and felt a groan form in my throat. “Or are you afraid of dating outside your species?”

 

“Well, thank you, but my answer is still no.” She then smiled. “Actually, he asked me out and we are on our way to get dinner.”

 

I took that as my cue to join her and stood next to her wearing my sly smile. I pretended I hadn’t listened to their conversation.

 

“Ready to go, Sweetheart?” 

 

The hare’s face was priceless. 


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 14**

 

Judy

 

All of my nervousness went away. I just felt great whenever I was with Nick. Even tonight, being our first official date, I still felt at ease with him around. I had to admit it was a little weird seeing him across the table.

 

It was now obvious that we were into each other, otherwise he wouldn’t have asked me out and I wouldn’t have said yes. But, how much did he like me? I looked at him and he seemed a little nervous. 

 

I had learned to read his face over the last days. It became easier with the time because he would open up more and more everyday.

 

I felt a little guilty. He was the one who had asked me out and it seemed like it had taken a lot of courage so I thought I would try to reassure him.

 

“I’m really glad that you asked me out, Nick.” I smiled at him. “I like you a lot and I had been thinking of asking you out for a while.”

 

His face lit up.

 

“I know.”

 

“Was I that obvious?” I was not surprised.

 

“No,” he chuckled. “I overheard your conversation with your hare friend.”

 

“Oh. I’m glad I’m not that easy to read.”

 

We confessed how we had come up with excuses to be around each other all the time and we laughed at our blindness for not realizing what was going on.

 

“Why are you still so nervous, Nick?” I thought our little confessions would make him relax.

 

“I just don’t want to screw this up.” He said. “I haven’t been on a date in a long time.”

 

“Yeah, you mentioned you had been single for ages.” I was pleased to see him blush hard. “But if is any help, I haven’t been in a relationship since before I went to the ZPA.”

 

That seemed to relaxed him a little. 

 

After some amazing food and wine, we left the restaurant and were sitting on a bench in front of a small lake at the same park we always trained at. The moonlight reflecting on the water created a very romantic atmosphere.

 

We walked back to my apartment and we were at my door.

 

“I really want to do this again, Judy.” He said looking very sad and taking my paws. “But I guess I will be a little bit busy.”

“I know.” 

 

He was referring to the ZPA training. I couldn’t help but feel sad as well.

 

“I’m crazy about you, Judy.” He put his paws on my back and my heart went nuts. “It makes me not want to go.”

 

“I think… maybe we can make it work.” I hoped and put my paws on his chest. “Do you?”

 

“You’re really willing to try?” He looked as hopeful as I felt.

 

“Of course.”

 

He hugged me strongly and I didn’t want to do anything more at that moment than kiss him. I placed my cheek against his and decided to let the moment happen on its own.

 

“Hey, bunny! Is that you?”  Came a familiar voice from next door.

 

“Leave the meter maid alone! Can’t you hear she’s about to score?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“You shut up!”

 

_ I’m gonna kill those guys! _


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 15**

 

Nick

 

_ I’m gonna kill those guys! _

 

“You two shut up right now or I’ll have you arrested!” She yelled towards the apartment next door. Then she lowered her voice and spoke to me. “I’m sorry, Slick. Do you wanna come in?”

 

I accepted her invitation and sat on her bed. She sat next to me.

 

“I hope you had a good time tonight.”

 

“The best.” She said. “I don’t want this evening to end.”

 

It was a bittersweet moment. We both had been waiting to finally be together only for me to have to go for a while. 

 

We ended up watching a movie on Judy’s computer. It was something we had done several times before yet now it seemed like a totally different experience. 

 

We were cuddling.

 

She fell asleep halfway through the movie. Her head was resting on my shoulder and she had one paw on my chest. I put my muzzle between her ears and pressed her against me. 

 

I couldn’t imagine feeling more happy. 

 

The movie ended and the computer went into sleep mode. Without the brightness of the screen, the apartment was now almost totally dark. I was able to hear Judy breathing slowly and deeply. I thought about just staying a few more minutes and then leave.

 

_ I guess we were dating now. _

 

I really wasn't sure she was going to agree to that since it would be kind of long distance. I wanted Judy to make the choice. I wouldn't have minded if she wanted to wait until I came back. It felt good hearing she wanted to make things work nonetheless. I was feeling happier than ever. I kissed her head and her scent made me relax until I wasn't aware anymore.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 16**

 

Judy

 

_ This feels good. Resting on the soft grass, the sun warming up my fur and the breeze bringing delightful scents.  _

 

My mind started to clear up and I knew I wasn’t really out on the fields but I refused to open my eyes. I wanted to go back to the peacefulness of my dream.

 

Somehow, I was still able to sense the smell and warm. I turned and felt something odd on my bed. 

 

Not something. 

 

Someone.

 

Then I remembered how I felt asleep. I opened my eyes and saw Nick’s face just a few inches away from mine. He was sleeping calmly.

 

I found it strange that I couldn't freak out. Nick was in my bed and I was actually glad that he was there. His scent kept me relaxed and the warm of his body made me feel safe.

 

I put my paw on his cheek and caressed the fur on his face. 

 

“Nick.” I whispered and he smiled, stretched up and then opened his eyes.

 

I saw him freeze when he realized he was in my bed. I kept my touch on his face and smiled at him to let him know everything was fine.

 

He smiled back, rubbed his eyes and sat supporting his weight on one arm.

 

“I’m so sorry, Judy. I didn’t mean to fall asle…”

 

“Hey, it’s OK.” I cut him off. “I fell asleep too.” I sat and mirrored his posture.

 

He then started to check on his clothes, looking down at himself. 

 

“Oh, you’re a real lady, Carrots.” He said in false relief. “You could have taken advantage of me, but you didn’t.”

 

I just chuckled and giggled. 

 

“Did you sleep well?” I knew I did.

 

“Extremely well.” He assured me.

 

“You’re lucky. I usually don’t sleep with guys on the first date.” I joked.

 

_ Wait, that sounded better in my head. _

 

“‘Not usually’, huh?” He said smirking, lifting one eyebrow.

 

My blood went to my head and I just started stammering incoherent sentences.

 

_ Dammit, Wilde! _

 

I punched him lightly on his arm and we just laughed it off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So starting next chapter I'm going to put together both Nick's and Judy's point of view together because the chapters are getting ridiculously short.
> 
> Thank you all for your feedback and I hope you continue to enjoy the story!


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 17**

 

Nick

 

Waking up with Judy was something I really enjoyed doing. I was glad she was not mad at me. She really did trust me a lot.

 

I glanced at the clock and saw it was almost nine am. This was the latest I had woken up in the last two weeks. 

 

When I looked at Judy again I noticed how close from each other we were. Her sweet aroma became stronger, she was getting closer with each breath.

 

Before even thinking I moved towards her. My body was acting on its own. I put a finger under her chin and pressed my lips to hers.

 

She put her free paw on my cheek and I put my free paw on her back, pulling her even closer. The kiss passed from sweet and tender to passionate and longing. 

 

Judy opened her mouth and I took that as an invitation. I tasted her lips and tongue. Just like her scent, they were sweet and arousing. 

 

I had thought about us kissing many times and I had feared our size difference would be a problem. The sensation was new but it wasn’t odd. Strangely enough, our mouths fit together perfectly.

 

Before I knew it, Judy had her arms around my neck and was laying on her back. I was supporting my weight on my elbow while I moved my paw up and down from her shoulder to her wrist.

 

On a different scenario or to stranger eyes, this would have looked like things were moving too fast but it wasn’t like that. We were just enjoying the kiss. 

 

When the kiss ended I was counting the seconds to taste her lips again. I felt pleasantly intoxicated. Her sweetness had invaded my mouth, nose and heart and I knew no one else could have that effect on me.

 

“Can I see you again before I leave?” 

 

“Yes, of course.” She answered like she was expecting the question.

 

I begrudgingly left her apartment.

 

Once I was at my place packing, I started thinking about our kiss and I felt silly for ever being afraid it would not work. It had gone flawlessly.

 

But then it occurred to me that kissing was the easy part.

 

I wanted Judy to be in my life. Forever. I was one hundred percent sure of that. And being together forever implied that eventually we were gonna have sex.

 

_ What if  _ that _ doesn’t work? _

 

I’m sure that, when the time is right and knowing Judy, she would be willing to try but what if it can’t happen for us? We can’t control our biology. Our size difference is something we can’t change. And I knew I could never forgive myself if I hurt her.

 

I put those thoughts aside. Losing Judy to biology was not something I wanted to think about.

 

_ We’ll figure it out when, or  _ if _ , the time comes. _

  
  
  


Judy

 

I found myself again at Central Station, waiting for Nick. I had arrived early. I just couldn’t stay at my apartment thinking about what had happened in the morning.

 

Nick. His scent. The kiss.

 

_ Oh, the kiss.  _

 

My curiosity and desire to taste him were finally sated.

 

_ And boy, was it amazing. _

 

It was definitely the most amazing kiss I had ever had. In other circumstances I would have liked to take things even further.

 

It was so weird to think about how we didn’t even like each other at first. Nick basically hated me and now we were a thing.

 

I felt butterflies flying in my stomach.

 

Nick arrived with a duffel bag on his shoulder and sat next to me. He was twenty minutes earlier.

 

“How do you feel?” I asked him. “Nervous?”

 

“Yeah. A lot.”

 

“You’re gonna be fine.” I told him. “I’m just sad I’m not going to be around to make fun of you.”

 

“Oh, you had enough fun watching me fall at the playground.” He laughed. “What about you? Are you excited to go back to work tomorrow?”

 

“Actually, I haven’t thought about it that much.” I admitted. “But I guess it will keep me distracted from missing you.”

 

_ Do you have to sound so cheesy? _

 

He took my paw and again, I felt like a shy teenager with trembling paws. However, he misread me and let go of my paw mumbling an apology and something about other people watching.

 

I quickly took his paw and moved closer to plant a quick kiss on his muzzle.

 

“Do you really think I mind if other people watch?” I really didn’t.

 

We chatted for a little bit about keeping in touch via texting. We knew the chances of going out while he was at the academy were little. Even if he got some weekends off for good behavior, I told him not to worry about me. I would wait for him and totally understand if he wanted to use his free time doing something else.

 

When he stood up to get on the train we kissed and wished each other good luck.


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 18**

 

-Nick-

 

The ZPA was just outside Zootopia so the train ride was a short one. When I arrived I found several mammals, just like Judy said, all were bigger species and they were all looking curiously at me. Some of them even seemed surprised. I was by far the smallest one. I could only imagine how Judy felt on her first day in this place.

 

Among the mammals I saw bears, elephants, hippos and rhinos. Pretty much what I was expecting. We were all in line to get our schedules and find out what dorm we were assigned to when I saw a white polar bear entering the room.

 

That must be Major Friedkin.

 

Without warning, she started yelling at us, shouting how she though none of us were cop material and we were all gonna die on the streets.

 

I honestly didn’t know if she was really like that or if it was just a show in an attempt to intimidate us.

 

In any case it worked. I went to bed that night feeling I didn’t have a shot. I respected Judy on a whole new level. It wasn’t even my first day of training and I already didn’t have any hopes. I felt proud for having a friend like her.

 

_ But she is not your friend anymore, right? _

 

I knew we were more than friends. That much was already established. We were an item. I thought next time I saw her I would call her my girlfriend. 

 

That thought relaxed me enough to fall asleep.

 

The next morning I was up before the alarm went off. I owned that to Judy. We had breakfast at the cafeteria and then we gathered outside the main building.

 

The drill sergeant explained the different districts of Zootopia since there were cadets that came from other cities and were not very familiar with its idiosyncrasy. She showed us the fake ecosystems that they had at the ZPA. Their only purpose was to prepare us so we wouldn’t die in real life.

 

She made us run through each one of them to test our condition. I thought at least I wouldn’t be the worst but I was wrong.

 

I was buried under hot sand, fell in deep mud, burnt my paws with rope, got trampled and if it were not enough, my nightmare of getting iced became true. 

 

Just like the polar bear yelled: If I were out on the streets  _ I’d be dead _ .

 

Every muscle of my body hurt but it was nothing compared to the disappointment I felt. I had not only failed myself but also Judy. And she had high hopes.

 

After a shower I fell asleep immediately. 

 

It wasn’t until the next morning that I saw I had a text from Judy. She had asked me how my first day went. I wanted to tell her it had been fine but I couldn’t lie to her. I told her everything. I told her I had been the worst.

 

A few seconds after I sent the text, I got a call from Judy. Everyone was still sleeping so I took the call in the hall fearing she would scold me.

  
  
  


-Judy-

 

I was so worried by Nick’s text that I felt the need to call him. I knew he had time before the alarm at the ZPA went off.

 

“Carrots?” He answered almost right away. He sounded embarrassed. 

 

“Hey, Slick.” I tried to sound cheery. “Are you OK?”

 

He just sighed heavily and told me he wasn’t made to be a cop. He told me how he had finished the training circuit last place by far and he was very sorry to disappoint me like that. 

 

“Judy, you have no idea how much I look up to you now that I know what you went through firsthand.” He said. “And you graduated valedictorian. You’re my hero, you know that?”

 

“Thank you, Nick.” I was glad he couldn’t see my stupid smile. “But do you really think I was valedictorian material on my first day?”

 

“Well, I don’t know.” He admitted.

 

“I wasn’t.” I said quickly. “I was actually the worst cadet for an entire month. I couldn’t even finish the training circuit the first week.”

 

“Really?” He sounded incredulous but I really wasn’t lying.

 

“Yes, I was almost expelled. The only thing that kept me in the academy enough time to improve were my grades. You are doing better than me. You at least finished the training circuit on your first day.”

 

“Oh, Carrots. I don’t know what to say. You must think I’m a big baby.”

 

“No, just a little dumb.” He laughed and I mentally high fived myself. I was glad I could make him feel better. 


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 19**

 

-Nick-

 

After two weeks at the Police Academy my performance was improving drastically. I was not longer the worst cadet in regards physical training and I had the best grades of my class.

 

I basically got perfect scores every time we had a test. Of course some cadets and even some of the teachers thought I was cheating but the true is that I was just dedicating most of my time to read the books I took with me. I wouldn’t cheat to get good scores, it would be like cheating on Judy.

 

After my noticeable improvement I had earned a weekend off. Most of my classmates did too. I thought about asking Judy out but instead I followed her example and stayed at the academy to train some more. 

 

She told me that in six months she only used three weekends to visit her family even when she got most of the weekends off. 

 

Some of the cadets had stayed at the academy for the weekend. A few had to stay as a punishment for having low scores and others lived too far away to travel just for a weekend. Either way, they would spend their days playing basketball or soccer. I was the only one who kept training and studying. That earned me a few looks. 

 

In the evening, one of the tigers in my class whose name was Felix, told me that he and the others would gather at the cafeteria that night and that I should go and join them. I agreed even when my instincts reminded me what had happened with the Boy Scouts a long time ago.

 

Before entering the cafeteria, I called Judy and told her about my plans for the night. She was very happy to hear my social life was improving as well as my performance. 

 

She told me she had spent her day off with Fru Fru and Baby Judy and that they sent me their best wishes. After some more chatter and many ‘I miss you’s’, we ended up the call.

 

At the cafeteria, we introduced ourselves officially since before that night no one really talked to me. There was Felix Kaplony, another tiger named Sud Hobbes, a bear named Lennie Ursino, a she-bear named Rolly Orsaline, two siblings rhinos Ike and Hazina Kufara and a hippo named John Hastings.

 

After a few minutes of eating junk food and drinking soda (alcohol was forbidden inside the academy), I was able to relax. I still didn’t open up completely but that didn’t impede me from making jokes. 

 

Everyone seemed really nice and Felix even told me he admired my dedication. When others heard him say that they started talking about how difficult the training was and praised me for my improvement. I couldn’t detect any sarcasm. I was really liking those guys.

 

Eventually, the topic of conversation moved on to relationships. Most of them were married or committed. 

 

“So, Nick.” I turned my face to Rolly Orsaline. “Are you gonna tell us who you talk to on the phone all the time?”

 

“Well, I suppose she is my girlfriend.” Her face showed a little confusion so I continued to explain. “It’s recent so we haven’t really talk about it.”

 

“But you  _ do  _ consider her your girlfriend. She must be very special.” 

 

“Oh, you have no idea. She keeps me honest.” 

 

After an hour I excused myself and went to bed since I wanted to wake up early next day (Sunday) to keep working out.

  
  
  
  


-Judy- 

 

My return to work had been better than I expected. On my first day, Chief Bogo even acknowledged me during roll call at the bullpen. He told everyone how I had cracked the case, for the second time, and explained all the details. All of my coworkers clapped and cheered up. Some of them even got up and offered me their paws to shake them or patted me on the back. 

 

They didn’t treat me as a stranger anymore. They were more friendly and supportive and even invited me to have drinks after work with them. Also, they were eager to meet Nick and have him join the force. 

 

Rumors were that Nick had stood up to Chief Bogo and left him speechless. I knew that was true but everyone spiced up the story their own way. Some said that Nick had even made Bogo fell to the floor and put him in a chokehold until he left us alone. I neither confirmed nor denied any of that.

 

One Wednesday, Bogo called me to his office and told me that since the city now had a new Mayor, they had arranged a small ceremony to deliver medals of honor for Nick and me. He said the event was going to be at the ZPA on Friday.

 

I got a call from Nick that night and he told me he had already gotten the news from Major Friedkin. The polar bear was aware Nick was going to be my partner once he graduated and knew we kept in contact so she had told Nick she wanted me to spend all Friday at the academy so I could help with a demonstration for the soon to be cops. Apparently, she had already talked to Bogo and next day he was going to be giving me all the details.

 

“So, Judy.” I knew that when Nick used my ‘real’ name it was something serious. “I got this weekend off and I was wondering If maybe you want to spend it with me? If you are free, of course.”

 

I had done so much overtime at the office that I was sure I could get a weekend off from Bogo. Also, it had been so long since I saw my fox in person.

 

“I would love that.”

 

Bogo explained to me the next day that he and I were going to go to the ZPA early on Friday since he had business to attend there too and had to be there for the ceremony. 

 

“We will meet here at the precinct at five am tomorrow and I will drive us to the ZPA. Bring your formal uniform.”

 

“Yes, sir.” I was filled with excitement but kept my face neutral in front of my boss.

 

_ I can’t wait to see Nick again. _


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20**

 

-Nick- 

 

Our morning class was interrupted by my least favorite polar bear (and boy did I know plenty bad ones) to announce the visit of Judy Hopps the following day. Even when I knew she was coming I still let out a sigh when I heard her name. 

 

Major Friedkin explained to the class that since our performance was not the best and we had been complaining like little kindergarten kittens, the bunny was going to do a demonstration on the ecosystem circuit and also fighting Mr. Runt (the rhino who was in charge of self defense and martial arts).

 

I went cold. We had just begun training with the rhino the previous day and no one had had the slightest chance of winning. Most of us were knocked out in the first second.

 

“Foxy Poxy!” Ugh I hated that nickname. “A word?”

 

She took me outside the classroom and explained the details of the medal ceremony. She said it was up to me if I wanted to tell my classmates before the event as they were unaware of the whole thing. I tried to think about it but another thing was bugging my mind.

 

“Ma’am, are you sure is a good idea for Judy to fight Mr. Runt?” I asked timidly. “I’m concerned about her safety.”

 

She just snorted and laughed.

 

“Good one, Red!” 

 

And she just left.

 

At dinner, I sat with my new friends and other cadets at a large table and realized they were talking about Judy.

 

Almost everyone thought she was an inspiration and were looking forward to see her tomorrow. Some others thought she was just a token bunny who probably didn’t even graduated the ZPA.

 

“No, she is the real thing!” Sud Hobbes said. “I heard she was the one how cracked the case about the savage mammals, and she did it only with the help of a local citizen.”

 

“That’s a bunch of BS! They’re probably trying to cover something else.” One hippo said.

 

I just couldn’t stop smiling.

 

“Well, I can’t wait to meet her,” said a wolf named Ivan Lupin. “She is a hot piece of ass.”

 

I tried hard not to bear my teeth.

 

“What’s the matter, Wilde?” Lupin asked after seeing my reaction. “C’mon, even if you don’t like bunnies you gotta admit she is sexy. It’s the twenty first century. You can’t be that closed minded.”

 

He assumed I hated the idea of liking a bunny. I decided not to say anything. 

 

I texted Judy before I went to bed. Mostly because I wanted to warned her about the Mr. Runt thing but she didn’t seem worried which made  _ me  _ worry more. Mr. Runt didn’t take it easy on anyone regardless the size of his opponent.

 

The last message from Judy made me feel a little better:

 

‘Don’t worry, Nick. Think about this: by the time you wake up tomorrow, I’ll be there. Good night.’

  
  
  
  


-Judy-

 

Bogo and I drove very early in the morning to be at the ZPA in time for the first lesson. While I was going to be with the cadets, he was going to attend some business in the offices.

 

When we arrived it was still a little dark. Major Friedkin greeted us happily and took us to the cafeteria for some breakfast. We sat at the main table with all of the other teachers and trainers who were very happy to see me and wanted to hear about my most recent adventures.

 

A few minutes later all of the cadets started filling the cafeteria and I could hear them whispering my name and pointing at my direction. 

 

I spotted Nick when he was entering the room. I knew I could not talk to him yet so we just smiled from afar. No one noticed.

 

Twenty minutes later, everyone had gathered outside. Since he was the smallest cadet, Nick was at the front row and I was just a few steps away from him.

 

It was really hard not to run into his arms at that moment.

 

“Listen up, cadets!” The polar bear standing next to me yelled. “This is Officer Judy Hopps. She graduated with the previous generation. She was valedictorian of her class and she broke almost every record in the history of the ZPA. One of them being the record time at the ecosystem circuit. She is now considered the hero of Zootopia after cracking the most important case the city has seen in over one hundred years.”

 

I failed at trying not to show my discomfort and hide my blush.

 

“One of the reasons she is visiting us today is because, like I said yesterday, she will be doing a demonstration in some of the training areas.” She then paused a little. “But also, she will be getting a medal of honor for her services to they city. As well as one civilian who helped her crack the  Nighthowler  case. The new Mayor will be here and we will have a little ceremony. If you want to come, you’ll have to wear your formal cadet uniform.”

 

Everyone applauded and murmured.

 

“Silence! Now I will leave you in the paws of Officer Hopps.”

 

“Thank you, Ma’am.” I said to the polar bear and then turned to see the cadets. “Everyone, please follow me!”


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21**

 

Nick

 

Was I really dating the hero of Zootopia?

 

Yes. Yes, I was.

 

_ Wilde, you lucky bastard. _

 

It took all of my willpower to not run and hug my bunny in front of the class. She was looking great in her training attire. I had to scowled at Lupin several times whenever I caught him glancing at her behind with what I can only describe as a wolfish smirk.

 

I made a huge effort at listening what she was saying. I got too distracted by the way she moved her lips when she spoke or the way she rocked her hips when walking.

 

She asked everyone to have a go at the circuit one by one so she could see what could be improved. I tried my best to make her proud and show her how much dedication I had put in my training.

 

She addressed each one of us and told us the way we could improve. She spoke to me very professionally. I don’t think anyone would have guessed we had seen each other before least that we were dating. After her feedback, she asked us to have another go and put in practice the new information she had given us and everyone did way better than the first time.

 

Then, she ran the circuit herself. 

 

It was flawless. 

 

No one doubted her now.

 

We moved to the gym and approached the boxing ring. The big rhino was waiting for us along with the drill sergeant.

 

Again the cadets, and even me, seemed skeptical about Judy fighting the rhino until the polar bear told us that Judy had been one of the few cadets in the history of Mr. Runt’s career to defeated him and the only one who did it by knockout. 

 

Our jaws dropped.

 

Judy put on her equipment and got in the ring. Mr. Runt followed her and they greeted each other.

 

_ Does he look nervous? _

 

When the fight started, I couldn’t see Judy. She would jump from one side of the ring to the other in less than seconds and delivered punches and kicks along the way. After just a couple of minutes, the rhino fell to the floor.

 

If hadn’t seen it, I wouldn’t have believed it. 

 

_ She is not even sweating! _

 

After an explanation of what she did, Judy made everyone partner so we could practice some moves. I was partnered with Lupin and I was getting tired of the way he kept staring at her.

 

“She’s not a candy bar, Lupin.” I said to him between teeth. He seemed to have caught the message.

 

“Oh, you’re right. I’ll try to be more professional.”

 

Judy was walking among the couples giving useful tips. She then approached us and she first focused on the wolf and told him what to improve when fighting shorter mammals. When she started watching me I couldn’t stop blushing.

 

We switched partners several times until the training was over.

 

Everyone seemed pleased to have had her there. Before we left the gym, the drill sergeant told us to be ready in one hour for the ceremony and she chose that moment to tell the class that I was going to be a part of it.

 

I hated being on the spot. All my fellow cadets were looking at me all confused with eyes wide open.

 

“That’s right, cadets!” Major Friedkin for once had a smile of her face. “Mr. Wilde is the mammal who assisted Officer Hopps during her case and played an important role on cracking it.”

 

Everyone was shocked, to say the least. Lupin was looking totally embarrassed as he realized why I had scolded him so much, probably he thought I was defending my friend. 

 

I went to officially say ‘hi’ to Judy and we hugged friendly trying to keep it ‘professional’. Soon we were bombarded with questions about how we had met and how we worked together.

 

I didn’t feel like answering questions at that moment. I told Judy I would be going to get ready. She said she was going to do the same. We left everyone wondering.

  
  
  


-Judy-

 

I was glad the ceremony was quick. There were just a few reporters there. Chief Bogo gave a short statement about the Nighthowler case. Until that point there was no official version of what had happened. The only thing the media knew was that the ZPD had gotten the mammals responsible for the attacks.

 

He described briefly how Nick and I worked together and followed important leads in order to bring the guilty animals to justice. He officially declared that former Mayor Dawn Bellwether was the main suspect and was going to be facing a judge. 

 

After that, the new Mayor said a few words and delivered the Medals of Honor. Nick was looking very handsome in his light blue cadet uniform.

 

Several photos were taken by the reporters and I was sure we would make the front page next day on the newspapers.

 

I was very happy for my medal but even happier for Nick’s. He stood with his chest puffing up and looking proud with a smirk on his face and when he turned to look at me, my knees melted.

 

We had practically spent the whole day together but we hadn’t had a chance to talk more than a few words. During the whole ceremony, we just kept glancing at each other but that was it.

 

There was small catering service after the ceremony. Nick and I were able to join the other cadets, the ZPA staff, Bogo and mammals from city hall. Since the press had already left, my fox and I were finally holding paws.

 

It was funny seeing Nick’s classmates’ jaws drop to the floor when they saw were acting like ‘more than friends’. The wolf from his class approached us and asked to speak with Nick. He was looking ashamed. They talked briefly and when Nick came back I had to ask.

 

“What was that about?”

 

“Oh, nothing really.” He shrugged. “You know how timber wolves are dumb dumbs.”

 

We chatted with everyone for a while. We couldn’t answer all of their questions since most of the information was still classified but they still were very excited with what was said.

 

Finally we were going to have a weekend to ourselves. When we were ready to leave the academy, Nick looked like he wanted to tell me something but was hesitating.

 

“Carrots. Do you want to stay at my place for the weekend?” His ears were down and he was rubbing his arm.

 

“S-stay with you?” I stammered.

 

He opened his eyes wide and put his paws in front of him.

 

“No, not like that.” He said worried. “I meant just for convenience. Like the sleepovers we had before. I thought we could spend more time together if we don’t have to travel from one apartment to the other.”

 

“No, I know. It’s a good idea.” I said. “I’d actually would love that.”


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22**

 

-Nick-

 

Judy and I got to my apartment after stopping at her place for her clothes and things she was going to need on the weekend. Since it was late and we were tired, we decided to watch a movie in my living room. It had been a really long day so we both fell asleep on my couch.

 

When I woke up in the morning, I was leaning on the armrest and Judy was cuddled next to me with one leg and arm over me. I still couldn’t believe my luck.

 

Waking up with Judy so close to me was amazing. We had only been on one official date and I had already fallen for her. I had fallen for her even before that. I really saw our relationship going somewhere and it felt odd to admit it to myself after closing my mind to that idea for so long. 

 

I knew she liked me. She had said it before. However, I had no idea how rabbits saw relationships. Foxes mate for life, that was a fact that mammals didn’t really know about but rabbits sexual reputation was well known. Although I didn’t know if it was just a stereotype. She  _ had  _ said they were good at multiplying.

 

Judy woke up and we got up to make breakfast. We kept it simple with just toast and jam. I made coffee for me and tea for her and we ate and drank in silence. After we were done I thought it would be a good time to voice my concerns to Judy. 

 

“Judy. I’ve wanted to ask you something for a while.” I stated.

 

“What?” She asked curiously.

 

“Are you happy?” I didn’t know why the question came out like that.

 

Her face was showing confusion. It had been an ambiguous question.

 

“I mean with our relationship.” I added quickly. “Like I told you before. I’m crazy about you. I know we haven’t known each other for a long time and we have only been on one date but I think that, even with the ‘long distance’ thing, it’s going pretty well.”

 

“I agree,” she said. “But I still don’t understand the question.”

 

I sighed.

 

“A few weeks ago I was a the cafeteria with the other cadets and we were talking about relationships.” I explained. “And I just didn’t know what to call you.”

 

“So, you want to know whether I consider this to be a serious thing or something casual?”

 

I nodded.

 

“Well, what do  _ you  _ think?” 

 

“I want you to be my girlfriend.” I confessed. “Not just some girl I’m dating.”

 

She smiled happily at me.

 

“Of course I want that too, Nick.” She said reassuringly putting her paw on my arm. “Why would you doubt that? Is it because of rabbits stereotypes? Do you think I want to have multiple partners?”

 

Her tone conveyed a little hurt and sadness.

 

“No, no, no. I don’t doubt you Judy. Please don’t take it that way.” I responded taking her paws in mine. “I just ignore how rabbits see relationships and I wanted us to be on the same page. I really want you to be happy.”

 

“I am happy, Nick.” She said. “I’m not gonna lie, the long distance is hard but I think you’re worth it.”

 

“I’m sorry, Carrots. I guess I still can’t believe all these good things that are happening to me so fast.” My face was now hanging low, my eyes shut. “I’m just afraid to lose it all, to lose you. I still can’t believe you agreed to go out with me in the first place.”

 

She got close to me, put her small paw under my chin, lifted my face and kissed my muzzle. 

 

“Nicholas Wilde, you are sweet, smart, kind and handsome. Why wouldn’t I want to be with you?” Her eyes were fixed on mine, her free paw on my cheek. “I sometimes feel scared to lose you, too. But I guess we’re just being a couple of dummies.”

 

She was right. 

 

“And for the record.” She said leaning back on her chair. “Rabbits mate for life.”

 

_ Phew! _

 

I felt more confident about our relationship and that made me enjoy our day even more than I had anticipated. 

 

We rented bicycles and rode downtown. 

 

I took Judy to Jumbeaux’s cafe and we shared an extra small banana split that was still too large for us that we couldn’t finish it. We remembered the first time we met and how bad it went, mostly for her. Now, looking back it seemed very funny. 

 

After spending all day outside, we went back to my apartment and cooked dinner together. We were both attempting to make something new by following some tutorials online.

 

Luckily both of us, I had cooking skills good enough to make something edible and even enjoyable.

 

Later, we were drinking some wine and talking in my living room. Judy wanted to know everything about my time at the academy and we exchanged many stories. At some point the conversation turned more serious and Judy was asking questions about topics I was not entirely comfortable talking about but I was willing to open up to her.

 

I told her about my family, or lack of thereof. My father had died when I was only seven and my mother had to work hard to provide for us. I had to start my ‘businesses’ at twelve to help her out until she got sick and passed away as well. Since then, I had been on my own. Finnick and Flash were my only real friends.

 

She told me how growing up in a big family can be hard but she still wouldn’t change it for anything. She had learned to be independent and do everything by herself. 

 

“How do you think your family would react if you tell them we’re dating?” I asked curiously.

 

“ _ If _ I tell them?”

 

“You don’t want to tell them someday?” I had to admit I felt a little hurt.

 

“I already did.” She answered as if it was obvious. 

 

_ Oh, I didn’t expect that. _

 

“Really? Why didn’t you tell me?” They had probably given her a hard time.

 

“I don’t know. It didn’t occur to me to tell you.” She shrugged and then he looked at me wondering. “Shouldn’t I have told them?”

 

“Yes, but… didn’t they freak out?” I ventured.

 

“Not really. They were kind of surprised but they like you so no problems there.” She said that between a yawn.

 

I was glad her family didn’t berate her for dating a fox and I wanted to ask more questions but that had to wait. My bunny seemed a little tired and so was I.

 

When I told her she could have my bed she asked if I could stay with her. I blushed and got a little nervous but she said it wasn’t a big deal since we had already slept on her bed and my couch.

 

So, we cuddled on my bed until both of us fell asleep.

  
  
  


-Judy-

 

The weekend had gone too fast for me and Nick. I was now sitting at my desk at the ZPD working on some paperwork just remembering having to say goodbye to Nick too soon. 

 

What made me sadder was thinking how long it would be ‘till we have another weekend off. I was already missing him a lot. 

 

As the weeks went by, I found it very hard to concentrate. I was thinking of him too much. I thought about waking up next to him. How wonderfully well he always smelled and how soft his fur was.

 

To keep my mind distracted, I was working overtime almost everyday. If I finished my work then I would move on to help another fellow officer and when Bogo didn’t allow me to work extra hours, I would go out with Fru Fru and Baby Judy to get lunch. Sometimes Mrs. Otterton would join us. However, if I felt like going out at a later hour, I would tell Clawhauser to join me. 

 

One night the cheetah and I were having some drinks at a bar that was close the precinct. 

 

“So, how’s your Nick doing at the academy?” he asked after he took a few sips of his drink.

 

“He is doing great actually.” I said proudly. “He’s gonna make a great cop.”

 

“Oh, girl! You’ve got it bad.” He said almost squeaking. “I can see you’ve totally fallen for him!”

 

He wasn’t wrong. I just rolled my eyes at him and continued drinking.

 

“So, have you guys done it yet?” He said with one eyebrow raised.

 

I sighed. The true was that we hadn’t. I had expected that to happen the last weekend we spent together. We had had such a great time that it seemed right. However, nothing happened and I had thought about maybe talking to Nick to see if he was holding back for some reason. I voiced my thoughts to Benji.

 

“Well, technically you have only been on two dates, so don’t worry about it.” He said. “But when you  _ do  _ do it you have to tell me all the details.” He giggled.

 

I just rolled my eyes again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, no sex for Judy and Nick... yet. On my first fanfic I "made" Nick and Judy sleep together on the first date because it seemed right for that story. However, I do want to build up a little bit of tension for this one. I hope you don't mind. Thank you, everyone for following this story!


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23**

 

-Nick-

 

I had finally mastered most things at the academy. The training was easy, the lessons the same. I got along with my classmates but there was something that still made my life miserable: I missed Judy horribly. 

 

I had never been that close to someone in my life, least a girl and yet we were far away. It was so unfair. The last time I saw her it was only for a few hours because we both had a day off and that had been two months ago.

 

My favorite part of the day was the evening because that was when we could do muzzletime or text. I loved seeing her smile at me. Most of the times she was at her apartment although sometimes she would call me from the precinct or Clawhauser’s place before they went out. I was glad she was spending time with friends.

 

I didn’t have anything to do for the day and I would have gotten on the train just to go and see Judy even if only for an hour but she said she was going to be busy with important work.

 

I was lost in thought when I got a call from an unknown number.

 

“Hello?” I answered after trying to figure out if I knew the number. 

 

“Hi, Nick.” It was the voice of Clawhauser, he sounded nervous. 

 

Before I could speak he continued.

 

“I am calling to tell you that there was an incident and Judy is at the hospital.”

 

_ WHAT?! _

 

“What happened?” I brought my hand to my head, trying to process what the cheetah said to me over the phone. “Is Judy OK?”

 

“She is fine.” He didn’t sound too convinced. “But doctors said she will spend at least one night at the hospital.”

 

If she had to spend a night at the hospital then it was something serious enough for me to worry. I asked Clawhauser to give me the details of the hospital and I ran to Major Friednik to explain what had happened and got her permission to go and see my bunny. The polar bear even went as far as to let me drive one of the police cars we used for training.

 

I got to the hospital in record time. I found Clawhauser who berated me for showing up since apparently Judy had told him not to tell me. I ignored the cheetah and ran to knock on Judy’s hospital room door.

 

“Come in.” I heard from the other side of the door.

  
  
  
  


-Judy-

 

_ Nick? Nick was here? _

 

I couldn’t believe my eyes. I had expected a nurse or a doctor or even Benji who was in the room with me before he went to find a vending machine. My heart skipped a beat when I saw my red fox standing at the door, looking worried for me.

 

The next second he was by my side asking too many questions about how I ended up at the hospital. I told him I was fine and that it was nothing.

 

“Did Benji tell you I was here?” I asked him.

 

“Yes,” he admitted. “But don’t get mad at him, he told me not to come but I couldn’t just do nothing.”

 

He took both my paws with one of his and put his other paw on my cheek.

 

“What happened, Judy?” He was almost whispering, he was still worried.

 

“OK, I’ll tell you everything.” I sighed. “I was still working on the Nighthowlers case. Bellwether has a very good lawyer and the way things were going, it looked like she was going to get out of it. So I’ve been working on catching the other sheep who worked with her at the lab.

 

“I was able to track all of them and gathered a team to carry out a raid. Things were going fine until Doug showed some resistance and I got hit on the head. I was unconscious for a few minutes. I’m staying here just as a precaution.”

 

He looked at the stitches I had on my head. 

 

“Does your head hurt?” He asked still with a worried look. He was now running his paw very gently up and down my arm. 

 

“Not so much now.” I said with a smile. “The painkillers are kicking in and knowing that we got more evidence against Bellwether before the final trial also helps.”

 

He was finally able to smile my favorite smile. 

 

“You could have just call, you know.”

 

“I was dying to see you anyway.” He said and kissed my paw.

 

I pulled him closer and kissed him. I felt a little dizzy but my head injury had nothing to do with it. 

 

Nick stayed with me overnight and I’m glad that he did it, otherwise my stay at the hospital would have been really boring. He showed so much care for me that I practically beamed everytime I looked at him. 

 

I had fallen head over heels for him and it felt both scaring and amazing. 


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24**

 

-Nick-

 

I just can’t believe I did it. 

 

_ I _ did it.

 

I just couldn’t believe that six months had finally passed. I had to admit that part of me was sad to leave this place. It kind of felt like home if it weren’t for the fact that Judy wasn’t here.

 

While I was putting on my new uniform, I thought about my last week at the ZPA. I had managed to pass all my written exams with the highest scores and also got the top grades on the physical areas.

 

When the drill sergeant had announced that tomorrow I was going to be named valedictorian of my class, everyone congratulated me. I had made many good friends and acquaintances. I hoped that more than one would be assigned at precinct one.

 

I called Judy several times to deliver the good news but she didn’t pick up. I wondered if she was fine. I had made a deal with Clawhauser and he was supposed to call me if anything happened to her so I stop worrying. Maybe she was just busy.

 

I had told her the date of my graduation and of course invited her. She even said she would get the weekend off so we could go and celebrate. Perhaps she was working extra hours to compensate.

 

The lights went out and I had to get into my bed. I texted her ‘Hope to see you tomorrow’ before I fell asleep.

 

By morning I saw that my message had been delivered and read but still I got no response from her. She usually was awake at this time on Fridays so I tried hard not to worry even more. 

 

I went to get a shower and get ready for the graduation ceremony. I was putting on my new uniform and looking at the mirror. The fox who was looking back at me seemed a stranger. But in a good way. That fox looked healthier, prouder and happier.

 

Before I left my room I grabbed my aviators since I was going to be standing at the sun for a while. I took my phone with me and checked again if there was anything from Judy. Nothing.

 

Now I was standing along my classmates, drinking coffee, in front of the stage where the Major of Zootopia was rambling about who knows what. I glanced constantly at the crowd behind us. Apart from Judy I only invited Finnick who said would not show up under any circumstances. 

 

There was not sign of Judy anywhere. 

 

I just sighed and tried not to feel anxious about it. I saw that now Major Friedkin was behind the podium speaking about the mammal who was going to be delivering our badges.

 

And that’s when I saw her.

 

She was wearing a uniform just like mine and was walking towards the stage, disappearing behind the podium. She climbed some steps and then I was able to see her head and torso popping up.

 

My chest swelled with pride just by looking at her there. She thanked everyone for coming and congratulated us. She began her speech and I listened to every word she said. Her optimism was contagious. 

 

That was my bunny.

 

The hero of Zootopia.

 

My bunny.

 

I was called last by Judy. She referred to me as valedictorian of my class and first fox officer. She stood in front of me and put my badge on my uniform. As weird as it seemed she seemed proud, smiling at me the whole time. I just wanted to kiss her but I knew I couldn’t.

 

Not yet, anyway.

 

How I didn’t realize it before was beyond me but now there was no doubt in my mind. 

 

I was absolutely in love with Judy Hopps.

 

And I didn’t care to hide it as she saluted me with that beautiful smile and I saluted her back.

  
  
  


-Judy-

 

I could barely contain my excitement. My boyfriend was graduating valedictorian of his class. He looked the most handsome I had ever seen him and also the happiest.

 

The ceremony had ended and we went to gather his belongings at his dorm.

 

Nick told me that for the first time he felt like a part of something. A part of a pack. I totally understood what he meant. I knew that had been his childhood dream and I was happy to see him realizing his dream had come true.

 

“I’m so proud of you, Nick.” I told him softly.

 

“I’m just following your footsteps.” He shrugged and smiled at me.

 

We hugged strongly for a few moments and said goodbye to the ZPA.

 

Nick said he didn’t feel like going to celebrate with the rest of the class. He claimed he had had enough of them and just wanted to be with me.

 

I wasn’t gonna say no to that. I was craving for time with my fox and I was joyful that I was gonna have him for an entire weekend.

 

After what felt like a very long trip, we got to Nick’s apartment and settled. 

 

He went to the kitchen and got us some drinks that Finnick had left there as per his request and then he sat at the couch by my side.

 

“Is it weird to say that I’m gonna miss my training?” He asked me.

 

“Getting nostalgic already, Officer Wilde?” I teased.

 

“I guess a little…” He trailed off. “Wait. Can you call me  _ that  _ again?”

 

“What?” I continue teasing. “Officer Wilde?” I couldn’t stop myself.

 

“Yes,” he said in a lower voice looking at me intently. 

 

I could not resist anymore. I jumped into his arms, closing the gap between us and kissed him ardently. 


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING - Smut content ahead. If you are not comfortable with that, you can skip this chapter, it will not affect the plot of the story whatsoever. I know the description of this fic said there would be no explicit content but oh well, there is a little bit. Hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 25**

 

-Nick-

 

My body disconnected from my brain. Judy and I were kissing like never before. Our previous kisses were very passionate but this one had an urge in it. She had caught me off guard and had me pressed against the armrest of the couch.

 

I moved my paws from her back to her butt, cupping her and teasing her tail. She seemed to have liked that as she just pressed her body against mine and I just got harder, if that was even possible.

 

My lips moved from hers to her neck. I began nibbling her jawline and worked my way to the zone under her ears and then moved to her collarbone and her shoulder. 

 

Judy then started to unbutton my shirt.

 

My brain woke up at that moment and I just took her by the wrists to stop her.

 

She looked at me a little confused at first but then her eyes got wider and she started to apologize.

 

“Carrots,” I interrupted her and looked her in the eye. “Don’t apologize. I want you. I want you so much but I think it would be a good idea to talk.”

 

“Now?” She asked breathlessly.

 

“I know, believe me I’m fighting my will. I have for months but please hear me out.” I pleaded.

 

She composed herself and listened.

 

I told her about my fear of hurting her, the obvious size difference between us and some things about fox anatomy that I thought she should know before anything happened.

 

“Nick,” she said softly with a smile. “Is that why you never tried anything before?”

 

“Yes, Judy.” I admitted. “I would never forgive myself if I hurt you and also it didn’t feel right to do it and leave the next day for another couple of months, you know?”

 

She sighed and chuckled.

 

“I know. I thought about that too.” She said and then added quickly. “The time apart, that is. I know you can’t hurt me, Nick.”

 

She sat closer to me wrapped her arms around my torso.

 

“If you want to wait, that’s OK. I understand.” She said against my chest. “But honestly I rather you don’t.”

 

I didn’t want to wait either. 

 

“You promise to tell me if anything feels off?” I asked her and she agreed.

 

_ Good. _

 

I sought her lips again and we resumed our kiss. She made a second attempt at taking off my shirt and this time I didn’t stop her. Her paws were all over my chest and shoulders.

 

I removed her shirt too and I was rewarded with a wonderful sight of my bunny in a deep purple bra. We were taking a look at each other and I was glad to see that she seemed to like what she saw.

 

On the other hand, my throat felt dry which made it impossible for me to gulp. She looked spectacular. She stood from the couch and started removing her pants to reveal panties that matched her bra. 

 

To say her body was fit was a huge understatement. She was absolutely perfect. 

 

_ Oh gods, she is way out of my league. _

 

“W-wow.” That’s all I managed to say as I stood up and removed my pants as well. 

 

I took her paws in mine and lead her to the bedroom.

 

While I was dimming the lights and adjusting the thermostat, she laid on my bed. When I turned to see her she was laying on her side, resting her head on one arm while the other was resting on her hip. Her ears were down framing her face.

 

I got into bed and sat on my heels next to her. She then laid on her back and opened her arms as if asking me to get closer, which I complied.

 

We kissed again and I began to remove her underwear starting with her bra. When I got rid of it, I kissed and licked her breasts and nipples. This got her breathing to get faster and I was able to hear some soft moans which sounded like honey in my ears. 

 

I went back to kiss her lips and started to remove the rest of her underwear. My paw wandered between her thighs until I found her sweet spot. She was soaking wet ready for me. She pressed herself against my paw and I slid my finger up and down. Her eyes were fixed on me, a wanton look was pleading for more.

 

She reached her arms and pulled down my boxers. I got on my side to help her get rid of them and before I could think of what to do next, she was kneeling by my side and her paws were on my member, stroking up and down. I laid on the bed and let her take control for a moment. At that point I was still a little nervous of what was to come but soon those thoughts went away when she put her lips on the tip and opened her mouth to take almost the entire length of my penis. 

 

My mind when blank. I was now only focused on her and her mouth.

 

“Oh, Judy.”

 

She moved her head up and down, keeping a paw at the base and swirling her tongue along the way. I had to stop her. Otherwise the fun would have ended too soon.

 

I sat and took her head in my paws and kissed her passionately. I pushed her down to the bed without breaking the kiss. Slowly, I moved down to her chest, then her belly until I was finally kissing her labia. I slid my tongue on her slit and continue doing so, licking ravenously.

 

Soft moans became groans of pleasure. Her breathing got faster, her body was twitching madly and I had to keep a firm grip on her hips to keep her in place. She grabbed my ears, moaned my name loudly and then I was able to taste her sweet release. 

 

I looked at her. Her eyes were closed, she was panting with a small smile on her face. She lifted her face to look at me, sat and pulled my chest fur to her.

  
  
  
  


-Judy-

 

_ Sweet cheese and crackers! _

 

_ Is this really happening? _

 

Nick was on top of me, resting his weight on his elbows and kissing me intensely. Our lips and tongues were fighting for power. I was ready. I needed him.

 

I pressed my body against him and felt his throbbing member on my crotch. He gave me a questioning look. I just positioned myself so that his tip was at my entrance and nodded. 

 

He pushed his hips slowly. 

 

I took a deep breath and exhaled trying to relax as much as possible. He was big and at first it hurt a little but as he continued to gradually come in and out, I got used to it and started to enjoy it.

 

After reassuring him that I was fine and that it didn’t hurt anymore I asked him to not hold back.

 

“I’m not gonna break, Nick.” I whispered while my paw was on his face.

 

He began to thrust faster and more rhythmically hitting the right spot inside of me. Electric vibrations traveled through my body delivering stabbings of pleasure to my nerve endings. I held to his shoulders and with my hips I followed his rhythm and we danced to the symphony of our breaths and pantings.

 

He got closer and put his arms around me then he started to deliver soft bites along my neck and jaw. His thrusts got faster. He was pounding on me and I was holding on to his neck for dear life. I didn’t even see my climax coming. Something inside me just exploded and expanded through my being. 

 

I neither knew where I was or who I was, nor did I care. The only thing existing in that moment was Nick who was making me feel like a goddess. His touch so raw, yet so caring made me melt under his body. Anything else paled in comparison.

 

I felt something at my entrance.

 

“Judy?” He said within breaths.

 

I knew what he wanted as if I could read his mind.

 

“Don’t hold back.” I reminded him on his ear.

 

He then pressed himself even harder until his knot found its way in me. Just like when he first entered me, it hurt a little but just at the beginning.

 

Any trace of pain was replaced by a sharp shock of pleasure. It was a combination of feeling his full size, the warm liquid filling my insides and his groan of pleasure when it all happened. 

 

We looked at each other for a while. Our faces were triumphant. A little chuckle escaped our muzzles and we started catching our breaths.

 

While we were waiting for things to ‘shrink’ we just stayed there laying on the bed, facing each other. After several affectionate kisses we even started to joke around.

 

We had just moved our relationship to another level and yet I was happy that overall we were still best friends.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26**

 

-Judy-

 

Nick and I were walking together towards the ZPD and I couldn’t tell who was more excited. We were on our way to our first day as partners. Nick kept his cool face but I was able to see a slight twitch in his tail that told me he was a bit worried.

 

We said high to Benji when we entered the building and chit-chatted with him for a few minutes. Many officers would approach us to introduce themselves to Nick. His welcome was definitely better than mine was and I was grateful to my coworkers for that. 

 

Before going into the bullpen, Nick adjusted his tie with two paws. Something that I also noticed was a sign of nervousness. I put my paw on his arm and gave him a reassuring smile. We entered the bullpen together.

 

“So, where do you usually sit, Carrots.” He asked.

 

“At the front, of course.” I answered. “Otherwise I can’t see anything.”

 

“Yeah, sure. Not because you’re a nerd.” He said jokingly.

 

I just rolled my eyes at him and walked to the front of the room. There was only one chair available but it was big enough to fit both of us so we shared it. In other circumstances, this would have been a reason for mammals to stare at us but everyone knew about my relationship with the fox by my side.

 

“I don’t know why we have to be here.” Nick said so only I could hear him. “Can’t Bogo just text us our assignments and skip this?”

 

“That’s a great idea, Slick.” I said sarcastically. “Maybe you should make that suggestion to Bogo and he might just let you work from home as well.”

 

He just chuckled and rolled his eyes at me. Even when our relationship was a serious one, we joked around all the time.

 

“No, but seriously. You should keep your mouth shut around Bogo.” I warned him. “Unless you want us to be doing parking duty.”

 

At that moment, we heard the hippo at the front of the room announce Bogo and the chief entered the bullpen while all of us stamped our fists to the tables and cheered as a sign of respect.

 

As I suspected, Nick couldn’t keep his antics to himself and for a moment I thought that had landed us in parking duty. Fortunately, Chief Bogo had a sense of humor and was only joking.

 

I showed Nick the new patrol car that the ZPD had customized for us. I had tested it a few times before but kept it a secret from Nick. He seemed to like it and hopped onto the passenger seat while I took the wheel. 

 

“I think I prefer the three-wheel joke mobile.” I could tell he was joking but answered anyway.

 

“Why?”

 

“Because, we got to be much closer.”

 

I blushed a little and smiled at him. I was not expecting that. Nick could be very sweet and cheesy, something I had not expected but certainly liked.

 

Our personalities were very different and yet we had so many things in common. I liked to think of us as a ‘team of two’ who complemented each other. 

 

_ That’s why we’re so good together. _

  
  
  
  


-Nick-

 

We had spent almost an hour patrolling Savanna Central with no signs of the speed racer. I wasn’t bored or anything but my excitement made me crave some action. 

 

“I know you were expecting something more adventurous, Slick.” She said softly. “But we won’t always get exciting cases.”

 

I could swear sometimes Judy could read my mind. I told her I knew that and explained it was just the emotions of my first day as a cop. 

 

I was a little nervous at first but everyone had been very nice to me. I felt a little bit guilty since I knew it wasn’t like that for Judy. I wasn’t used to all this good treatment but I liked it even if it was going to take some time for me to assimilate it. 

 

I was actually glad that we were after a speed racer, it was definitely better than parking duty, the only thing that was getting to me was the heat. 

 

Judy had insisted we kept the windows down instead of turning on the air conditioner and driving at a super slow speed so that we could hear the wanted mammal if he was close.

 

That’s when I spotted my tiny fennec friend selling pawpsicles outside the Lemming Brothers Bank. I begged Judy to stop and asked her if she wanted a pawpsicle but she said no and hurried me to get it before she changed her mind.

 

Finnick had been able to keep with the business since he still had the permits and a good clientele. I was happy he was doing so good but he apparently was not so happy to see me in my blues although I knew deep inside he wanted what was best for me. 

 

I went back to the car with Judy and she continued driving slower than a snail. I decided to tease her a little.

 

“So, are all rabbits bad drivers or is it just you?”

 

For a fraction of a second I tried to lick my pawpsicle but at the same time Judy slammed her foot on the brakes and, had not been for my seat belt, I would have hit the board and windshield hard. Luckily, it was just my iced lollipop that ended stuck on my face.

 

“Oops, sorry.” She said feigning remorse. 

 

I just gave her a weak laugh. It still amazed me how she always was quicker than me. Always one step ahead of me so I could never hustle her again.

 

“Sly bunny.”

 

“Dumb fox.” She said simply and looked at the red light in front of us. I loved our private antics. I knew she really didn’t think of me as dumb, she was with me after all.

 

“You know you love me.” I teased and instantly regretted it. 

 

“Do I know that?” She frowned and looked away and that made me worry. Maybe it was too soon to say it and I put her on the spot. 

 

Her face then changed, her eyes were warm, frown and slyness gone. She smiled genuinely and looked at me.

 

“Yes. Yes, I do.” And knew she meant it.

 

My heart expanded. I wanted to say it back and hug her at that moment but just as she was starting to drive, once the light changed to green, a red car passed in front of us. If Judy had not reacted quickly and hit the brakes, we would probably be spattered all over the pavement.

 

Cop mode.

 

We shared a look of complicity. We knew what to do.


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27**

 

-Judy-

 

Nick turned on the siren while I hit the gas pedal to go after the speed racer.

 

“Wow, Carrots!” Nick said impressed. He was grabbing his seat. “I didn’t know you could drive like this.”

 

“Didn’t they teach you how to pursuit criminals at the academy?” I asked while still maneuvering the streets at a very high speed.

 

“Yes, but this is another level.” He sounded a little bit scared.

 

“My brothers taught me.” 

 

Just then we caught up with the vehicle and Nick took the megaphone to ask the mammal to pull over.

 

We were both surprised when the car stopped almost right away.

 

“Nick, are you ready for whatever happens?” I asked staring right into his eyes.

 

“Yes.” He said confidently.

 

We both got off the patrol car and I approached the vehicle with Nick right behind me. The license read FST NML. How someone could get a plate like that I didn’t know, maybe it was fake. 

 

“Sir, you were going one hundred and fifteen miles per hour. I hope you have a good explanation.” I said with authority.

 

I was left dumbfounded when I saw that it was no less than Flash. The super slow sloth.

 

_ Wait. What? _

 

“Flash. Flash ‘Hundred Yard’ Dash.” Nick said taking off his shades.

 

“Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiick.” The sloth said after several seconds.

 

_ This is going to be a long day. _

 

I sighed.

  
  
  
  


-Nick-

 

I knew Flash well enough to make the right questions and speed things up but still it took hours before we could finish with him.

 

We were now in Bogo’s office and he was mad because we let Flash go with just a warning.

 

“Sir, please let us explain.” Judy pleaded and finally the Chief allowed her to speak.

 

“Flash Dash helped us during the Nighthowler case. His assistance was crucial.” She explained. “He promised he wouldn’t speed again and he has been warned that if he does, he will not only be fined but also put in jail and his car would be confiscated.”

 

The buffalo let out a heave sigh and let us go.

 

Judy and I went to our cubicle to fill in the paperwork. It had been a slow day. We only had a chance to take care of Flash and now he had one hour left before we were good to go.

 

“Well, it was a good first day.” I told Judy and I really meant it. “Thank you, Carrots. It feels good to start making a difference. Even if it’s a tiny one.”

 

She smiled at me and we sat at our desk. One hour later we were good to go. Judy got off the chair first.

 

“Umm. I have a small surprise to celebrate your first day as a cop.” She said shyly. “Can you go and change and meet me at the gym?”

 

I was a little confused but also truly surprised that she had planned something.

 

“You mean  _ our  _ first day as partners?” I asked.

 

“I consider you my partner since you helped me crack my first case.” She said. “But I guess, yes. Officially this is our first day as partners.”

 

I went to my locker, changed quickly and headed to the gym. My bunny was already there waiting for me at the entrance. She had a picnic basket with her.

 

“Follow me.” She said and started walking to the opposite side of the gym.

 

“Carrots? Not that I don’t appreciate your surprise but, where are we going?”

 

“You’ll see.” She said and I could tell she was smiling even if I couldn’t see her face.

 

She got to a small door at the end of the gym. She opened it with some keys and we got inside. It looked like some kind of storage room.

 

She explained to me that it was in fact the place where the janitor kept all the tools and cleaning things to take care of and do maintenance to the ZPD. 

 

I was still very confused and got even worried when she crossed the dark room and started to go up some stairs but I trusted her so I followed her. She opened another door with the set of keys she had. I guessed she had gotten the keys from the janitor. When the door opened I was able to see some light and felt a cool breeze.

 

We were now at the roof of the ZPD. 

 

The view was spectacular. 

 

The roof looked like a small park. Years ago it became mandatory for big buildings in this area to cover their roof with plants in order to lessen the heat waves that hit this district.

 

I helped Judy set the picnic and we started eating.

 

“Why do I get the feeling that not many mammals know how to get on the roof of this place?”

 

“Because you’re right.” She said. “Almost no one knows you can access the roof, least that it is this beautiful. I only know because the janitor dropped all his things one day and I helped him carry them to the storage room and then I asked where the stairs led to and he showed me.”

 

It was so Judy to help animals in need. I didn’t know a mammal that beautiful inside and out. As if her schedule was not busy enough, she had taken the time to do something so thoughtful for me. 

 

The most amazing thing was the view of the night sky. There were many stars adorning the firmament and up here you could not hear many noises. However, my attention was to the rabbit laying next to me.

 

“I love you, Judy.” She turned to look at me with wide eyes. “I have for a very long time. Even before we started dating. You’re the most amazing thing that has ever happened to me.”

 

She was smiling widely and her eyes were shining with tears.

 

“I love you too, Nick.”

 

And we kissed under the moonlight.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28**

 

-Judy-

 

I was walking to my apartment after having lunch with Fru Fru and my goddaughter. Mrs. Otterton had join us since her husband was taking care of some business with Mr. Big at the time. We mostly talked about relationships. They seem pretty interested in mine with Nick. 

 

We had been going out for six months and working as partners for almost as much and basically living together too. Only it became official once we found a place for the both of us three months ago. 

 

Somehow it felt like we knew each other longer than that. We were so at ease with one another that it was ridiculous. We didn’t even try to get along that well. It just happened organically. 

 

In the short amount of time we had been together, we figured out we wanted to stay like that for the rest of our lives. It just made sense.

 

If someone had told me that one day I wouldn’t be scared of commitment, I would have ignore them. But now I didn’t see commitment as an obligation, something you have to do eventually because it’s part of life. No. Now I saw commitment as a promise between two mammals that loved and wanted to be there for each other.

 

As I entered the apartment I was able to hear Nick talking low and quickly.

 

“She’s here. Gotta go.”

 

I saw him holding his cell phone and turning to see me. He had his ‘hustler’ face on.

 

_ Hmm. What are you up to, Slick? _

 

“Who was that, Sweetheart?” I asked innocently.

 

“Finnick.” He said. “But I can’t tell you what we were talking about thou.”

 

I gave him a look. I knew Nick was a changed mammal and I knew he didn’t change just for my sake. Deep down he always wanted to be the model citizen he was now. But still I was suspicious.

 

_ What’s with all this secrecy? _

 

“You know I wouldn’t do anything shady, Carrots.” He said. “It’s just a guy thing.”

 

I decided to let it go.

 

“I know, Slick.” I said. “Hope Finnick is not in trouble.”

 

“I hope so too.” His expression was very smug.

 

“What?” I knew he was hiding something.

 

“I have a surprise for you.” 

 

_ Ohhh, so that’s it.  _

 

“Remember how we couldn’t celebrate your birthday properly?” He asked.

 

“We didn’t need to celebrate. I had a great time just spending time with you.” 

 

I wasn’t the kind of mammal who liked to blow a big party every year.

 

“I know. You said that, but I have arranged  _ something  _ and your parents will be here to join us.”

 

My parents were going to come all the way from BunnyBurrow to celebrate with me? I was really impressed.

 

I remembered the time I had taken Nick to visit BunnyBurrow. I had told my parents to tell my siblings to be good to him but the truth is that they didn’t need much convincing. Everything had gone better than I thought. My family had never been that nice with the other boyfriends I took home. Not that there were many anyways. My mom had told me it was because they had never seen me so happy before. Nick soon won everyone up with his personality.

 

I knew he talked to my parents every now and then. I had learned about that when they visited us last month to see our new place, but I sure wasn’t expecting this surprise.

 

“My parents?” I asked him to make sure I didn’t imagine it.

 

“Of course.” He said excitedly. “ I thought you wanted to see them because they weren’t here for your birthday.”

 

“Thank you, Nick.” I said sincerely. “That’s very thoughtful of you.”

 

“Anytime, Carrots. By the way,” he continued. “You’ll want to wear something comfortable.”

 

I let Nick keep the mysteries and stopped asking questions.

  
  
  
  


-Nick-

 

Judy’s parents arrived at the time we had planned. They hugged their daughter as soon as they got inside the apartment and wished her a late happy birthday. Then they hugged me as well. Since I started to date Judy, they had treated me like a son.

 

It was nice how all the pieces of my life had put together. Now, not only was I part of a pack at work but also a part of a family. They even insisted that I call them Mom and Dad. 

 

As always, Stu was wearing his emotions on his sleeve. Judy soon noticed his behavior and asked what was going on.

 

“Oh, you know your father, Judy.” Bonnie said quickly. “He always gets emotional when our babies grow up.”

 

When we were all in the car, which Judy and I had bought but barely used, my curious bunny started asking questions. I knew I had to be careful not to reveal anything.

 

I parked the car at the place where Judy and I had gone out for the first time, when were just friends. The difference was that instead of seeing a watering hole, now there was a temporal forum that had been built around it.

 

“Nick?” She asked me confused.

 

“You know how Gazelle wanted to celebrate how Zootopia is safe from Nighthowlers with a concert?” I asked and her face lighten up a little. “But between the elections of a new Mayor and how long the trials of Bellwether and the others took… Well, I’m sure you knew the concert was today.”

 

“Yes, I know!” She sounded like she was trying to hold her excitement. “The concert is to suppose to be limited to just a few hundred mammals and all the money will go to charity.”

 

“Well,” I took the tickets out of my pocket. “We are some of those hundreds.”

 

“Really?!” She squeaked and started to bounce on her seat. Even the car was moving. Stu was on the verge of crying and Bonnie was just smiling at us.

 

“Anything to make your birthday the best.”


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29**

 

-Judy-

 

As we entered the concert, I saw many familiar faces: Chief Bogo, Clawhauser, Mr. Big, Fru Fru, the Ottertons and even Flash. We said a quick ‘hi’ to everyone. I was wondering why most of them didn’t mention they were assisting, but just then the lights went off and the stage lighten up.

 

My parents said they would be close to us but they wanted to give us some space to enjoy the concert as a couple. Honestly, I barely listened to them. Nick and I ran to the front so we got a nice view of the stage.

 

‘Try everything’ began and to say that I was over excited was an understatement. Nick looked very handsome, as always, and was looking at me with a lot of happiness in his eyes. I knew he wasn’t a huge Gazelle fan which made the surprise even more meaningful.

 

Of course I knew every song so I sang and danced to all of them, trying to get Nick to join me. He even did his best to dance with me. He was just so sweet.

 

Gazelle announced her last song and when it ended, she left the stage. All the mammals began running to the exits and I made to follow them but Nick took my paw and asked me to wait so we wouldn't get trampled on.

 

When only few mammals remained, Nick still didn’t want to go.

 

“Did you have a good time?”

 

For a moment, I thought the question was weird. I got the feeling that he wanted to stay for a reason. I didn’t know why. We were suppose to meet my parents at the car at the end of the concert so when I looked around I didn’t see anyone. 

 

_ Maybe he just wants to have a little privacy before we meet my parents again.  _

 

“Oh, Nick. It was the best concert ever!” I couldn’t keep my emotions locked. I jumped and hugged him.

 

At that moment one of the screens turned on and I heard some slow music playing in the background. I let go of Nick and focused my attention on the big screen.

 

I saw a picture of me with Nick. It was the first selfie we took together. I didn’t know what to think of it.

 

What was happening?

 

Just then, a slideshow of pictures of me and my fox started to show. Mostly, they were photos we took on important dates: visiting important places in the city, when Nick joined the ZPA, when we got our medals, on our first date, some pictures he’d taken of us when I didn’t notice, Nick’s graduation, our first day as partners at the ZPD, when we visited BunnyBurrow together, us with my family, the day we moved in together… 

 

My brain was going crazy. I had no idea what was happening. 

 

The last picture had me and Nick seated on our couch. I remembered it was taken just a few days after we moved to our apartment. We were watching a movie and were cuddling under a blanket. Nick had insisted on taking a selfie but I never saw the picture, Nick had quickly put away his phone.

 

What I didn’t notice at the time was what Nick was holding in his paw right next to my face. It seemed like a small purple velvet box. It looked like it was meant for… 

 

“Ahem.” 

 

Nick was behind me so I turned to look at him. I had to lower my sight because he was on one knee with his two paws in front of him holding the same purple box.

 

My paws went instantly to my mouth.

 

_ Sweet cheese and crackers!  _

 

“Judy,” he was looking right at me with those beautiful green eyes. “You are the most important thing in my life and had been almost since we met. You made a huge impact on me and changed me for the best. When we were strangers, I know we didn’t exactly liked each other, but still, you trusted me enough to help you and be around you. Then we became friends quickly and I opened up to you. That had never happen to me before.” 

 

He smiled sheepishly. It was the most nervous and ‘non-sly’ I had ever seen him. “You also did what no one did before and apologized to me when you messed up. You gave me a chance to be more than friends, to develop a career and built a home together.” 

 

Tears started rolling down my cheeks but I didn’t say anything.

 

“You accept me for what and who I am. You gave me everything I need and want in life. It seems selfish that I need to ask for more.” 

 

He chuckled nervously at the last part and then opened the little box and presented it to me. It held a gold ring with an emerald and an amethyst forming a circle, in a ying-yang way.

 

A small gasp escaped my mouth.

 

“Judy Laverne Hopps, would you do me the honor to be my wife?”

  
  
  


-Nick-

 

Judy froze like a statue. Her eyes were wide open and watery. Her mouth covered by her paws.

 

The less than two seconds it took for her to answer made me sweat.

 

“Yes!”

 

My heart resumed its beating and I felt adrenaline pumping up my body.

 

_ She said yes. _

 

She was wiping away her tears with her paws. I stood up and took her left paw and put the ring on. I was thankful that it fitted perfectly. Since Judy never wore any rings, I had to measure her finger while she was sleeping.

 

She was looking at the ring and then put her arms around my neck. 

 

“It’s gorgeous, Nick.”

 

_ Not as much as you. _

 

We kissed passionately and my heart rate increased even more.

 

_ We’re engaged! _

 

I truthfully feared she might turn me down. Not because she didn’t love me but because Judy was not the kind of mammal that thought about marriage.

 

“I can’t believe you set all this up for me. This is perfect. I love you so much. You’re my life, Nick.” She kissed me between sentences. 

 

_ I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for your love and support. _

 

I tried to talk but I had a knot in my throat.

 

“I love you, Judy.” I managed and my voice broke out but I didn’t care. Tears started to flow like a river but for the first time in my life they were tears of happiness.

 

Judy tighten her hug and I copied her.

 

“ _ Can we come out, please? _ ” The voice of Bonnie sounded from far away. 


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30**

 

-Judy-

 

I saw my parents approaching from one of the gates along with Bogo, Clawhauser, the Ottertons, Flash and even Finnick. I later found out that the small fennec fox was in charge of playing the slideshow and music.

 

Nick took my paw and lifted it.

 

“We’re engaged!” He shouted and everyone cheered and clapped. 

 

It was so unlike him to show so many emotions in public. Usually he only let his guard down when he was with me and sometimes my parents. 

 

_ He must be  _ really _ happy. _

 

Soon, we were bombarded with hugs and ‘congratulations’ from everyone. They wanted to see the ring and I proudly showed it to them.

 

My mother told me she was very happy and couldn’t think of a better life partner for me. My dad could not utter any words, he just kept crying but still he was smiling.

 

They also went to hug Nick but I couldn’t listen what they told him since I was receiving hugs from the rest.

 

Moments later, Nick whispered to me that Mr. Big and Fru Fru couldn’t stay since they didn’t want to be around the Chief but they sent one of his employees (a polar bear, no less) with champagne for everyone. 

 

My fox explained to me that Mr. Big had been the one in charge of organizing the concert under a pseudonym and when Nick found out, he saw the opportunity to plan his proposal.

 

“Clever fox.” I smiled at him.

 

After many toasts to the ‘oddest couple in Zootopia’ (as they said) everyone, including us, went home. My parents had already booked a hotel wanting to give us some privacy and I was honestly thankful for that.

 

Strangely enough, our apartment now looked even more like a home.

 

Nick hugged me from behind and lifted my left paw to look at the ring.

 

“I still can’t believe you said yes.” He said softly close to my ear.

 

“I still can’t believe you asked.” I replied and we both chuckled.

 

“So, what does my  _ fiancé  _ want to do now?” Hearing that word almost made me go out of breath.

  
“Oh, I have many ideas in mind, Mr. Wilde.” I said turning to face him. “All of them involve me wearing  _ only  _ this.” I held my paw so he could see the ring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is the last chapter of this story but I will be posting an epilogue, so it's not really the last chapter. I want to thank everyone who had liked, commented, reviewed or read this story. I really appreciate it, you don't know how important you are to me.


	32. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

 

-Nick-

 

I must have been the luckiest mammal in the world. Judy was holding my paw and looking at me with pure joy. She looked breathtaking.

 

Just about an hour ago she had been walking down the aisle leaving me speechless and so dumbfounded by her beauty that the minister had to clear her throat loudly to take me out of my trance.

 

Now we were at the back of a big limo heading to our destination. Our honeymoon.

 

Originally were were going to take a week off from work and go to a beach not so far away from Zootopia but Mr. Big, who had been very indignant for turning down his offer to pay for our wedding, insisted on paying for our honeymoon.

 

Judy and I were able to negotiate two weeks full pay with Bogo and another three weeks unpaid. Mr. Big told us he would cover our salary plus all expenses no matter what we decided to do or where we decided to go.

 

My bunny spent days planning everything. We had a tight schedule ahead of us and I couldn’t wait to spend more than a month of vacations by her side.

 

We decided to go backpacking across the Old Continent for the first four weeks of our trip. Judy wanted to give me what she called a ‘Ranger Scout Experience’. She had joined the Ranger Scouts in BunnyBurrow when she was little and she went camping with her siblings regularly so she was very eager to show me everything she had learned.

 

We were going to camp on several spots but sleep in hotels or hostels as well. We would be visiting old cities, mountains, deserts, tourist spots, galleries and many things that Judy mentioned but I couldn’t remember. She had taken care of booking everything from plane to museum tickets. We just needed to follow the schedule.

 

The last week of our honeymoon would be spent in a luxurious and sophisticated hotel on a paradisiacal island so we could just relax while the staff would take care of us.

 

I was really looking forward to the whole experience but strangely enough, what was more appealing to me is that after all that fun, we were going to embark upon the best adventure of our lives.

 

“Did you ever think we would end up getting married?” Judy asked, bringing me back to reality.

 

“No.” I answered sincerely with a small chuckle. “But I had my _wild hopes_.” I said smiling at her.

 

A small chortle escaped her mouth.

 

“That’s who we are, Sweetheart.” She said. “We are the _wild hopes_ of Zootopia.”

 

I knew what she meant. Ever since our relationship became public we were afraid society would frown upon us but luckily, Zootopia was not that far from being what its name tried to convey: a utopia. Instead of being judged and criticized for being together, mammals would often write to us to thank us for giving them _hope_ in this _wild_ city.

 

It just happen to be where I got the idea.

 

_Wilde Hopps._

 

“How amazing would it be for me a Judy to be together in all ways possible.” I had thought.

 

The answer was there the whole time. At that moment I knew I had to marry her. I wanted us to share our names and lives forever.

 

“So, are you ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Wilde-Hopps?” I asked putting my paws on the small of her back to pull her to me and close the gap between us.

 

Her gaze was sultry and her lips parted. “Why, Mr. Wilde-Hopps. You’re gonna have to stop calling me that if you want me to keep this dress on.”

 

“Who said I wanted to take it off?”

 

And our life as husband and wife began.

  


FIN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to everyone! I hope you enjoyed the end of this story.


End file.
